Algo más
by MatsuriMM
Summary: Una joven e inocente pareja busca tener una conexión más allá de los propios sentimientos. Despierta su curiosidad por saber que se siente entregarse a la persona que más aman en el mundo. Hiro y Miguel, querrán experimentar algo más que solo el amor.
1. Lo que en verdad quiero

**Lo que en verdad quiero**

 **-°.°-**

 _\- Maria Isabel, no te vayas de mi lado -_

\- _Es la única alternativa, lo amo solo a usted, pero mi padre..._ -

\- _Shhh... Podemos quedarnos esta noche juntos, como la última noche de nuestras vidas_ -

\- _José Emmanuel... Aceptaré sólo si me haces tuya_ -

Acto seguido, el pequeño de piel morena miró asqueado la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Una telenovela solamente, una escena típica en la que la pareja principal tenía un acto llamado "hacer el amor". Como le decían. Su abuela la miraba maravillada, era uno de sus pocos entretenimientos fuera de sus quehaceres, suspiraba un poco al ver como ambos personajes llegaban al clímax de su amorío, no era nada explícito, solo la insinuación a que en esa escena ambos tendrían más que caricias y se entregarían el uno al otro. Muy romántico a los ojos de la mayor.

Sin embargo, aquella persona de edad adulta logró percatarse de la expresión de su nieto causándole un poco de gracia.

\- ¿Por qué mira así la televisión jovencito? Si así nació usted...- Refunfuñaba _Mamá Elena_ al muchacho.

\- ¿eh? ... Ah, no, es solo que - Lo tomó desapercibido aquella llamada de atención, provocando en él un ligero sonrojo que apenas y se notaba por su piel tostada. Si, le daba asco, como cualquier niño de su edad, es decir, no es como si supiera mucho del tema, solo sabía que tenía que ver con partes íntimas y hacer "cositas". En la escuela tenía una clase donde le enseñaban todo lo relacionado con la sexualidad pero realmente no se mostraba interesado, fuera de la música y la familia, las demás cosas no le importaban.

En eso salió de sus pensamientos y recordó algo importante.

-¡Ah! Mamá Elena _,_ voy a salir _,_ ¿le avisas a mis pa's porfa? - Gritó prácticamente cuando se hallaba casi en la entrada, ajustándose sus botas y asegurándose que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba llevar.

La abuela de Miguel hizo una mueca de molestia, _"estos niños ya se mandan solos"_ fue lo que pensó al momento en que le gritaba un _"¿Y ahora a donde vas a ir?"._ A lo que Miguel le contestaría de forma veloz y sin detenerse mucho _._

\- ¡Iré con mi amigo Hiro! Ya sabes quien, con el que siempre salgo abue... - Expresó con prisa, tenía que llegar a las 4:00 aproximadamente a una pequeña "cita" que habían planeado desde hace un tiempo. Estaba nervioso. Sin prestar más atención a lo que su abuela decía, salió corriendo para llegar a tiempo, como era de suponerse, su puntualidad como buen mexicano era realmente mala.

El reloj marcaba las 4:20 de la tarde. Aunque intentaba no ser de los que demoran en llegar, le era imposible, siempre en su casa algo le tenía que entretener, o le pedían un favor o incluso se le olvidaban objetos básicos para cualquier salida, como llaves, dinero, entre otras cosas.

Llegó hasta un pequeño café que apenas y tenía gente consumiendo. Ahí se encontraba un joven asiatico-americano que tomaba un chocolate caliente. Aquel muchacho era dos años mayor que el mexicano. Tenía una tez blanca y unas cejas pobladas, cabellos alborotados, una expresión un tanto seria. Y en ese café, debido a la hora, los rayos del sol iluminaban al joven muchacho haciéndolo ver tan interesante, tan único, tan atractivo.

El chico moreno reaccionó después de contemplar aquella escena y se acercó no sin primero asustarlo con un "¡boo!" A lo que el otro de nombre Hiro solo voltearía a verlo con cara de burla.

-¡Ha!, ¿qué tal Miguel?...- Dijo mientras sacudía los cabellos contrarios y le miraba divertido.

\- ¿Te asusté? - Preguntó entusiasmado, aun sabiendo que obviamente no lo había logrado.

-No bobo... Te tardaste demasiado, ¿volvieron a pedirte que salieras a perseguir el camión de la basura? - Rio ante lo dicho. La familia del moreno siempre le pedía hacer cosas raras, según a su entendimiento.

-No, solo... me distrajo una telenovela - Ante lo dicho, los pensamientos de aquella escena que generó una pequeña riña con su abuela, le llegó a la mente.

-¿Telenovela? Creí que no te gustaban - Aclaró el mayor. - En fin, amm... tengo que darte algo - De la nada, el de piel blanca comenzó a comportarse un poco avergonzado. Se inclinó a su mochila para sacar una pequeña cajita roja envuelta con un moño blanco. Se la entregó al mexicano y esperó con unas ligeras marcas de sonrojo a que abriera dicho regalo.

El otro muchacho que se hallaba frente a él no pudo contener una gran sonrisa mostrarse en su rostro, volteó a ver la pequeña caja con curiosidad. La tomó y miró al semi-asiático con emoción.

-¿Puedo abrirla? ¿puedo, puedo puedo? - comportándose como si fuera un niño de ocho años. Hiro solo sonrió con cariño y asintió para indicarle al otro que en efecto, abriera su pequeño obsequio.

Dentro de aquella cajita de cartón se encontraban unas cuerdas para guitarra y un MP3 para que el menor pudiera escuchar las canciones que quisiera, sabía que amaba escuchar música a cada momento, pues, pensó que era el regalo perfecto.

-¡Guau! Está de lujo. ¿Cómo pudiste comprar esto? - Dijo al momento en que sus ojitos brillaban de alegría. Ya se estaba imaginando como tocaría con sus nuevas cuerdas y toda la música que le metería a su aparato nuevo. Estaba realmente feliz.

\- Jaja... solo que no se como usarlo - Volvió a hablar el mexicano. Mirando con ligera extrañeza el MP3. El mayor, rió nuevamente y le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente del otro para llamar su atención.

-Sabes que puedo ayudarte con eso... - Dedicándole una tierna y grata sonrisa. - F-Felíz... aniversario. - Mencionó el mayor bajando el tono de voz y esquivando su mirada hacia algún otro punto de la cafetería. Ciertamente, estaba muy avergonzado, se sentía como una colegiala tonta teniendo su primer amor, y si, así era, porque en efecto, él y el mexicano estaban en una relación desde hace ya un año.

\- Yo... amm... no sabía que darte así que te escribí la letra de una canción, bueno, no podría tocarla porque se me olvidó mi guitarra y realmente creía que sonaba bien sin un instrumento, lo dejé sin ¿música? ...- Si, en efecto, estaba sumamente nervioso. Miguel nunca se imaginó que tendría un romance así con un chico mayor que el y sobre todo ¡Con un chico! Si, su subconsciente no podía estar tranquilo. Llevaba un año mintiéndole a todos que tenía un... _novio_.

Hiro había llegado de la nada a su vida. Como un golpe de suerte, como una mañana con tamales, como lluvia en un día soleado. Así describía Miguel el sentimiento que tuvo cuando conoció al asiático-americano. Jamás imaginó que fuera a ser parte de su vida. Su convivencia fue profunzándose más y más hasta que se volvieron indispensables el uno del otro y aunque tenían diferencias no solo en su forma de vida, sino que en sus actitudes y gustos, eso no impidió que se enamorara de él al poco tiempo.

Y lo mismo para el de piel blanca. Miguel no solo le había hecho sentir más especial de lo que ya creía que era, le mostró una forma tan cálida de poder ser como persona. Su sonrisa, sus ademanes, sus ocurrencias, siempre era divertido y positivo estar con el menor. Le hacía ver el mundo de otra forma, de una más colorida y llena de tantas cosas que a veces la ciencia te cega un poco. Fue irresistible no caer ante su alegre ser, ante su ingenuidad, su hermoso lunar que se encontraba por sus lindos labios y su voz de ángel que le hipnotizaba.

Básicamente, ambos habían encontrado en el otro lo que buscaban y les complemetaba de una forma casi divina, como si el mismo destino se hubiera encargado de unirlos.

Regresando al tiempo real, Hiro sonrió para si al recordar todo lo que le gustaba de su ahora novio. Cerró sus ojos para luego abrirlos y encontrarse con el contrario.

\- Me escribiste un poema. ¿No es así? - aclaró para tomar un sorbo de su chocolate y ver entre las manos del moreno un sobre decorado de una forma pintoresca, a lo que el menor asintió y miró con vergüenza la mesa donde se encontraban.

El Hamada tomó la carta y se dedicó a leerla, su pulso no dejaba de latir, porque en efecto se entendía que había sido escrito exclusivamente para él.

 _Llegaste a mi vida de una forma inesperada._

 _Aún recuerdo el cantar de las aves que me indicaban tu llegada._

 _¿Quien és el extraño que veo a lo lejos?_

 _No es un extraño, es mi amado que he esperado por tanto tiempo._

 _Como la luna y el sol somos tu y yo_

 _Diferentes en nuestro ser como en nuestros mundos._

 _Llegaste a mi vida de una forma inesperada._

 _Mi corazón latió con fuerza al ver de lejos tu llegada._

Terminó de leer el corto poema/canción que el menor le había escrito, y tal como decía, ahora su corazón era el que no dejaba de latir. Adoraba a ese niño. Jamás creyó que fuera a caer ante tal cursilería, ah, que ingenuo es el amor y más aun cuando se trata de dos niños cuyas mentes aun son lo suficientemente puras para el mundo adulto.

\- Y... ¿Te gustó? - Cuestionó el chico de apellido Rivera al americano-japonés. Su corazón latía con nerviosismo ya que no sabía que regalarle a Hiro a pesar de estarlo pensando por tanto, tanto tiempo.

\- Mmm, no soy muy cercano a la poesía - Dijo con tono juguetón para asustar un poco al otro. - Pero si, creo que esta bien...- Indicó guardando la pequeña carta con mucho cariño pero sin quitar el tono "déspota" que estaba usando para molestar al músico.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que no te gustaría... - Llevando sus manos a sus ojos para cubrirse estos y recargarse en la mesa con aire depresivo. A pesar de estar tanto tiempo pensando y componiendo algo para su novio en su aniversario, se sentía un inútil.

Hiro vio la escena divertido, pero sabía que su pequeño de piel canela también era bastante sensible, por lo que decidió parar con su pequeña broma.

Notando que el menor estaba recargando la cabeza sobre la mesa, boca abajo, el medio-japonés le pegó suavemente en la nuca sin lastimarlo, llamando su atención y provocando que Miguel subiera su rostro para saber que necesitaba, a lo que Hiro aprovechó para darle de sorpresa un rápido y fugaz beso en los labios.

\- Sabes que estoy jugando. Gracias... - Dijo expresando una sonrisa sincera, pasando a tomar una de sus mejillas - Es lindo leer todo lo que escribes - Diciendo esto de una forma en la que el mexicano le miraba totalmente perdido en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. - Pero... - Volvió a hablar el mayor - Para el siguiente aniversario si quiero algo bueno, y que sea doble - Diciendo con seriedad. A lo que el otro solo rió y lo aventó ligeramente de su cercanía.

\- ¡Eres un tonto! - Sonriendo a la par que el azabache japonés.

El tiempo después de este, ambos chicos consumieron sus alimentos, platicaron sobre lo que les había pasado en ese poco tiempo que no se vieron, se rieron, jugaron y finalmente salieron de la cafetería para aproximarse a un pequeño parque que casi no frecuentaban las personas. En aquella estadía, ambos se sentaron en una pequeña banca. Mirando hacia la nada. El de piel morena fue el primero en hablar.

\- Un año pasa demasiado rápido...- Volteó a ver a su actual pareja que seguía manteniéndose sereno en el ambiente. - Y... Han pasado tantas cosas, creo que hemos hecho de todo juntos... ¿no?, Hiro. - Volteó a ver al mencionado, quien, había reaccionado rápido y se encontraba frente al rostro del menor. Así fue como en un solo acto ambos se besaron de una forma tan tierna y cariñosa. La acción era aún torpe pero no necesariamente inexperta en el tema. Duraron así por un tiempo, sintiendo la temperatura del otro, suspirando. Se separaron cuando sus alientos lo pedían para tomar más aire, fue ahí cuando el americano-japonés habló esta vez.

-N-No todo... - Mencionó al tiempo en que miraba al lado contrario y se encogía entre los hombros. Si, Hiro ya estaba en una etapa más iniciada por buscar otro tipo de placeres, pero no por eso lo volvían un pervertido, solo en un muchacho curioso por ciertos temas.

Al escuchar tal oración, Miguel se estremeció un poco. Una parte dentro de él sospechaba que tenía que ver con algo más que solo besos y caricias, algo mucho más profundo y que muy dentro de sí buscaba. Obviamente no le diría directamente a su actual pareja eso. Es decir, eran muy jóvenes aun. Ni si quiera sabía lavar sus propios calzones.

\- ¿Qué... Qué crees que haga falta? - Preguntó nervioso al pequeño genio.

\- ...No se... dímelo tu... - esquivando la respuesta y tratando de disimular lo que estaba a punto de decir, además de explorar si el mexicano pensaba en lo mismo que él.

-...Amm...¿Ir a una cantina? - Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al azabache menor.

\- _What!?_ No podemos hacer eso, somos menores de edad y no quiero beber alcohol. -Se alteró un poco, le preocupó no saber que pasaba por la mente de Miguel en esos momentos. Pero después supo como continuar con su confesión. - A lo que me refiero es que... Nos falta hacer algo que si es de adultos, pero... no es ir a una cantina...- Ya, lo había dicho, podía esperar a que la tierra se lo tragara, a que el menor lo abofeteara, a que su familia lo viera como un degenerado con problemas, a que el mundo lo juzgara por estar con un niño menor que él por dos años. En fin, Hiro ya se hallaba en el peor escenario posible. Ni si quiera sabía si el otro le iba a entender o iba a desviar la pregunta. Pero no fue así.

-...Te refieres a...que tengamos se...sex... - Tragó frió - A que... bueno, ¿tengamos... hagamos el...amor? - Concluyó con las mejillas más que coloradas el pequeño músico.

Después de tal frase, ambos chicos se escandalizaron, sintieron su sangre arder y sin darse cuenta se posicionaron en cada extremo de la banca, marcando una notoria distancia. Hiro de inmediato tapó su rostro con sus manos y agachó su cabeza, mientras que Miguel usó su gorra de la sudadera roja que tenía encima, para cubrir igualmente su rostro.

Estaban más que avergonzados. Tenían el corazón acelerado y se sentían como unos pobres e inocentes niños bobos.

\- ¡M-Miguel! ... ¿De dónde sacas esas palabras? Es decir... Eso lo hace sonar... peor...- Expresó con un poco de molestia para ocultar su timidez.

\- ¡E-Es que así se dice! Así lo dice mi abuelita y papás... y... el mundo, se dice así porque lo haces con alguien que amas. - Mirando de reojo al otro, sin querer alejar la gorra de su cara.

\- ... Si pero... Es mejor decir sexo. - Ahora habló decidido y con un aire demandante, no demostraría ante su novio que era un niño nerd virgen sin experiencia en esos temas.

\- Sexo suena más ... comprometedor... - Comenzando a acercarse al chico genio.

\- ¡Es lo mismo! - Dijo expresándose con un ademán de alzar las manos al cielo. Si, estaban entrando en pánico y por lo tanto a alzar la voz.

\- No, no lo es...- Insistiendo el moreno.

\- Que sí... - Asegurando el mayor.

\- ¡Que no! - Cortó de inmediato la distancia de la banca para poder enfrentarse como es debido ante esta gran disputa.

\- ¡Si lo es! - Cruzándose de brazos el americano-japonés imitando la acción de acercarse lo suficiente para estar frente a frente en la banca.

\- ¡NO! -

\- ¡SI! -

\- ¡NO! -

\- ¡SI! -

-¡No! No es lo mismo, yo no quiero tener sexo, ¡yo quiero hacer el amor contigo! - Y de inmediato un silencio se percibió en el ambiente, Miguel al momento en que decía tales palabras se cubría su boca con sus dos manos, viendo con sorpresa el rostro de Hiro que se encontraba igual de impactado.

El menor de la familia Hamada ahora estaba en algo así como en shock, no sabía como describir la emoción y felicidad que le daba saber que su pequeño novio pensara igual, y no fuera él el único que tenía en mente tal acto.

Se quedaron en silencio, se miraron con sigilo hasta que las orbes de cada uno se encontraron entre sí, profundizando sus miradas. Cualquier persona que pasara y los viera podría interpretar a primera instancia que ambos chicos se amaban con todo su corazón.

 **.°-°-°.°.°-°-°.**

Ese día terminó con un asiático llevando a su pequeño músico hasta su casa, ya era un poco tarde, las 8:00 pm si no se equivocaban. Antes de despedirse, se dieron un beso en el portón, mirando Miguel con cariño a su querido azabache. Cerrando la puerta despacio, cuando la cerradura hizo un "clic" de estar cerrada, el pequeño se recargó en la puerta y se deslizó para quedar sentado, recargando sus brazos sobre sus piernas. Suspirando alto. No podía creer lo que había dicho hace poco, se moría de la pena. Afortunadamente ambos lo tomaron bien, quizá si, es un poco apresurado para un año saliendo sin mencionar que no tenían nada de experiencia en esas cosas. En realidad nada.

Antes de llegar a su casa planificaron con cuidado cada detalle, que les gustaría que hubiera, si querían escuchar algún tipo de música, que ropa llevar, que día, donde. Las últimas dos fueron las más complicadas. No podían irse a un hotel por ser menores de edad, lo cual dejaría dos opciones: O hacerlo en alguna casa de ambos o pedirle a un amigo que les prestara la suya. No, ambas ideas eran bastante descabelladas. Y sin tener donde, por obvias razones el cuando era más difícil y solo lo aplazaría aun más de lo que ellos querían. Derrotados, optaron por solo seguir su relación y festejar como era debido su primer año juntos.

Mientras tanto, a la lejanía el azabache de mayor edad entraba a su casa desanimado, es decir, estaba muy feliz por lo que ocurrió ese día pero el tener que recorrer su fecha para estrenar a su "amiguito" no le animaba mucho que digamos.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, subió a la cocina, sirviéndose cereal sin muchas ganas, como quisiera quedarse al lado de su querido Miguel todo el tiempo que quisiera, no tanto para tener relaciones, solo para pasar el día con él, dos días con él. ¿Un fin de semana sería mucho pedir?.

Un ruido lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, era la tía Cass que había dado un azotón a la puerta de su habitación. Algo raro en ella, llamando la atención de su sobrino.

\- Hola tía Cass... - Saludó preocupado al verla tan concentrada en quien sabe que, no tenía idea, ella siempre procuraba estar animada. La mencionada reaccionó y volteó a ver a su pequeño Hamada.

\- Hiro, mi niño... - Suspiró de inmediato - Uff, pensé que aun no habías llegado - Rió al notar lo despistada que era. - ¿Que ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien? - Percatándose de que su familiar estaba también muy concentrado en algo que le traía dando vueltas a su mente.

\- No, estoy bien, gracias tía Cass, de hecho, hoy fue un día increíble - Recordando en su mente todo lo lindo que había pasado entre el moreno y él.

\- Oh, que bien, me alegra que al menos tu hayas tenido un lindo día... - volvió a suspirar recargándose en la mesa con una expresión de cansancio, pasando su mano por detrás de su propio cuello para masajearlo un poco.

-¿Sucedió algo? - indagó el menor.

\- Mmm, No es malo, es solo que, ¡agh! - movió sus manos de arriba a abajo, mostrando molestia, incrementando la curiosidad del muchacho. - Hiro, mi gran y precioso sobrino... Tengo algo que pedirte...- Se acercó a él para tomarlo de los hombros estando de pie, quedándole el mencionado mas abajo por el mismo echo de que se encontraba sentado.

\- ¿Si tía Cass? - Alzó una de sus cejas.

\- Tengo un problema de papeleo y debo de resolverlo lo más pronto posible, el problema es que me pidieron ir hasta la embajada que se encuentra en la capital... así que... - Pausando un poco antes de decirlo, la verdad era bastante sobreprotectora con su pequeño Hiro. - Así que ¿No importa que te deje a cargo este fin de semana? No podré estar contigo, el viaje lleva tiempo y tengo que irme desde el viernes en la mañana para regresar, si puedo, el domingo en la noche. No es mucho tiempo, ¿crees que puedas manejarlo tu solo? -

El menor de los Hamada podía escuchar un cántico celestial, supuso que era una señal de lo alto que le permitía cumplir uno de sus sueños, si, quizá con tanta cercanía del mexicano él también se había vuelto un poco romántico y místico en esos sentidos. Dado a esto se alegró de una forma bastante veloz, algo que tuvo que controlar después de que su tía le mirara raro.

\- Ah... p-perdón tía Cass. Si, no hay problema, ya soy grande y soy un genio, ¿que podría estar mal? - Indicó, separando los brazos de su familiar y parándose del asiento para estar un poco más a su altura.

\- ¿Seguro? Me da muchísimo pendiente dejarte aquí solo... sin nadie. - le comentó cubriéndose la boca en señal de estar insegura si abandonar al menor a su suerte en su casa.

El chico genio supuso que la mayor no iba a querer dejarlo. Era razonable. Todo era un riesgo, así que se le ocurrió ir directo con su plan.

-¡Oh! ¿Te acuerdas de mi amigo Miguel? El que he traído a la casa varias veces.- expresó como si fuera la mejor idea del siglo.

\- ¿Hablas del cachetón de ojos bonitos con un lunar por sus labios? Ay, ¡claro que me acuerdo de él! Tu amigo el tiernito. - Cerrando sus ojos la mujer, cubriendose una mejilla indicando que el recuerdo del músico le traía un recuerdo muy dulce.

Obviamente con tal descripción Hiro no dudo en sentir un poco de molestia hacia su tía, él era el único que podía decirle "tiernito" a su novio.

-Bueno, si, ese. ¿Porqué no lo invito a pasar el fin de semana aquí? Así no estaré solo y dos mentes son mejores que una para cualquier situación, ¿no? -

Después de la propuesta la de castaños cabellos se sintió más aliviada, le preocupó que no dejaran al otro pequeño a estar en su casa, pero aparentemente el azabache la convenció de que su familia había aceptado sin problema alguno. Todo esto sucedió un Miercoles por la noche. Hiro fue a avisar y pedir permiso a la abuela y padres del joven Rivera. Estos contestaron un "si" sin problemas. Ya era como parte de la familia. Aunque no en el sentido de pareja.

Pasó un jueves, un largo y tedioso jueves. Miguel estaba inseguro, nervioso, emocionado. tres días enteros para él y Hiro solitos. ¡Que maravilla! Iban a poder abrazarse, decirse cosas cursis, besarse y... llegar a otras cosas, sin que nadie ni nadie los interrumpiera o juzgara.

¿Qué tanto sucederá en aquel tan esperado y ansiado fin de semana?

 **.°-°-°.°.°-°-°.** **.°-°-°.°.°-°-°.**

 _ **Aclaraciones del autor**_

 _Hola a todos, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y les pueda hacer amar a esta pareja tanto como a mi._

 _Inicialmente iba a ser un one-shot pero por tiempo y cansancio personal lo dividiré en 2 o máximo 3 capítulos pero no más que eso 3_

 _Hiro y Miguel son menores de edad. Hiro de 15 años y Miguel de 13. Supongamos que se conocieron a los 12-14._

 _Cualquier observación o duda no duden en comentar._

 _Gracias y hasta la próxima._


	2. El fin de semana perfecto

El fin de semana perfecto

Ese día tan ansiado por los dos menores por fin había llegado. El sol incluso resplandeció para el amanecer más brillante y cálido que cualquier otro día. Si bien, pronto tendrían su tan esperada reunión de todo un fin de semana juntos los dos, sin nadie más, por lo tanto, la mañana de ambos estaba siendo ligeramente agitada por tantos preparativos que tenían pendiente.

En la casa de los Rivera, el joven músico preparaba sus cosas antes de marcharse. Asegurándose de que nada le hiciera falta.

\- Veamos, tres calzones, dos camisas, dos pantalones, pasta de dientes, pijama, dos calcetines... mmm ¿Que me hará falta? - Se autocuestionaba así mismo viendo fijamente su mochila lo suficientemente grande para pasar varios días en casa ajena.

\- ¿Jabón?... ¿Shampoo? No, quizá Hiro me preste... o... - Seguía dudoso, colocándose una mano en el mentón. - ¿Perfume? ...- Pasó rápidamente en su cabeza. Si bien, él no estaba acostumbrado a usarlo pero en su cabeza rondaba un ligero pensamiento de que quizá y solo quizá pasara algo fuera de lo "normal" y que por lo tanto, tenía que oler bien para esa ocasión, ¿o no?.

Terminó metiendo una pequeña colonia que le había regalado una de sus tías cuando cumplió los doce años diciendole algo así como: "A esa edad ya comienza a apestarte la ardilla, por eso te lo doy". El de tez tostada solo rio al recordar tal hecho. Cuando decidió que todo estaba preparado y listo para irse, su adorada y querida mamá Elena apareció interceptándolo casi al llegar a la puerta principal.

-¿A donde crees que vas jovencito? - Indagó la mayor, mirándo con aire sospechoso a su pequeño nieto. Este solo volteó a verla con una expreción de inocencia, como si buscara compasión a travez de sus ojos.

-A-Abuelita...Pss... me voy con mi amigo...Hiro... jaja...- Mostrándose un tanto nervioso por lo que le diría su antecesora. ¿Es que acaso no lo recordaba?¡llevaba dos días repitiendoselo a toda la familia!

-Pero ¿No ves la hora? ¿Acaso te pensabas ir sin desayunar o que? - Haciendo un ademán con su mano, señalando la comida que ya estaba servida en la mesa mientras que todos comenzaban a sentarse. Miguel solo tragó seco y quiso escaparse lo más pronto posible, porque si, iba tarde como toda buena costumbre.

\- Esta bién abuelita, voy a comer con mi amigo, no es necesario que desayune - Contestó con amabilidad, esperando que le comprendiera aunque sea un poquito.

-¡Oh claro que no Migue! No te vas de aquí hasta que te termines tu desayuno, vamonos...- tomó la mano del mencionado con una ligera fuerza y lo llevó hasta sentarlo donde normalmente lo hacía. - Y te me terminas todo, como es eso de salirte así no más sin ni una lechita caliente en la panza...no, no ,no , solo mal acostumbrarás a tu cuerpo - Expresó la de mayor edad.

Y así siguió reprochando al pequeño Rivera por un largo tiempo, en lo que se terminaba su comida. Pero internamente Miguel estaba preocupado por tardarse más de lo estimado en su plan para pasar tiempo juntos.

Al mismo tiempo del otro lado del pueblo donde vivían, se encontraba el pequeño departamento de los Hamada. La tutora de la familia daba vueltas por aquí y por allá para terminar sus preparativos, debía viajar hasta la capital del país donde se hospedaban actualmente por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo por perder. Finalmente, ya cuando decidió que estaba todo listo, se paró debajo de la puerta de su recinto y esperó a que su querido sobrino le prestara la atención que necesitaba para dar unas cuantas indicaciones.

\- Ok muchacho, te dejo las llaves del departamento y del edificio, en el refrigerador hay suficiente comida ya preparada o para preparar. Te dejé dinero en el mueble del pasillo, dentro del frasco de porcelana de la abuela y... por último - expresó tomando un poco de aire - Quiero que te cuides mucho ¿entendido? ... - Sonrió para su familiar y le extendió sus brazos para recibir una abrazo de este. El azabache correspondió el gesto, diciéndole al oído de que no se preocupara y que todo estaría bien.

\- Puedo cuidarme solo tía, ya soy un "niño grande" - Comentó el pequeño genio al soltarse del abrazo. Su tía solo rió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza. Para ella siempre sería su pequeño y dulce Hiro.

Después de una última despedida, la mayor se marchó, con el estómago hecho un revoltijo por la preocupación. "Todo estará bien " Se dijo así misma, " Además no estará solo, Miguel estará ahí para cuidarlo". Pensaba al recordar en su memoria lo tan amigable y responsable que era el amigo de menor edad de su sobrino.

Si bien, el como se conocieron estos dos es una larga historia, un tanto curiosa e inimaginable, prácticamente fue el destino haciendo de las suyas, por ello tanto sentimiento de cariño al recordar como es que ambos se habían hallado en sus caminos. ¿Qué sucedió?

Hiro había terminado a los trece su nivel bachillerato, había sido todo un tema para hablar en su escuela por lo que decidieron seleccionarlo para mandarlo a un intercambio intercultural a otro país. Fue así como de San Fransokyo llegó a México. Su "misión" como estudiante de intercambio era apoyar un proyecto de investigación de robótica que se gestionaba en una Universidad que se encontraba en una ciudad cercana a Santa Cecilia. La distancia no era mucha, se podía llegar tomando un camión y se tardaba aproximadamente una hora de camino. Si Hiro hacía su proyecto de intercambio iba a poder tener un pase directo a una de las mejores universidades de San Fransokyo. Tal idea le emocionaba en demasía pero ¿porqué su tía estaba con él? Pues bien, después del triste acontecimiento del fallecimiento del hermano mayor de los Hamada la tía Cass no quiso dejar a su sobrino solo en un país que no conocía por lo que decidió acompañarlo hasta incluso comprar su propio departamento en dicho pueblo, que era donde estaban las viviendas a un precio económico.

Miguel y Hiro se encontraron cuando el de origen mexicano iba a una escuela cerca de dicha universidad para estudiar apropiadamente música. No era lo mejor, pero estaba recibiendo ayuda y apoyo de toda su familia (que ya aceptaban que el pequeño tenía futuro y que merecía hacer lo que más amaba) Por lo que los encuentros entre ambos fueron dándose por casualidad, de forma momentánea, como una especie de conexión que ni ellos se lograban explicar.

El asiático sonrió para si al pensar en tales recuerdos, es decir, en el inicio de su hermosa relación tanto de amigos como de pareja. Nunca pensó que se iba a cautivar tanto por la vida de Santa Cecilia y por el moreno, que iba a preferir quedarse a vivir ahí por mucho más tiempo de lo planeado, mucho, mucho tiempo.

El timbre sonó y en un acto casi por inercia, el de ascendencia japonesa se peinó sus revoltosos cabellos, alistándose para verse lo mejor presentable ante su querido novio. Abrió la puerta y se quedó pasmado unos momentos.

-B... Buenas - Dijo un poco quedo el joven Rivera, mirando de abajo hacia arriba al mayor.

\- Que tal... - Se tensó un poco, podía sentir el sudor en sus manos "Vamos Hiro, ya ha venido aquí antes no te comportes como un tonto".

-Bueno pues... ¿puedo pasar? O... - Cuestionó Miguel al momento en que se inclinaba a la izquierda para ver el interior del departamento y presionando al otro para que le abriera el paso.

-Ah si, claro... - reaccionó de inmediato.

El mayor se hizo a un lado y permitió que el menor se acomodara y que se sintiera como en su casa. Se quedaron un momento en el pasillo, observándose muy poco a la cara, estaban avergonzados por tener tanto espacio para ellos solos pero a la vez, se sentían muy felices. Miguel subió su mirada y comenzó a reír un poco. Esto se le hizo sumamente extraño al otro.

-...¿Qué sucede? ...- Preguntó un poco ajeno a la situación. Y entonces el pequeño de tez morena le abrazó con fuerza, aun con la mochila puesta en su espalda. Forzó el abrazo casi para demostrarle al otro lo tan contento que estaba de pasar todo un fin de semana con él. El más alto se sonrojo al instante, Miguel siempre hacía cosas inesperadas que le dejaban sin aliento.

Sin más correspondió el abrazo, acariciando los cabellos azabache del menor y acercándolo más a su cuerpo, como si quisiera volverse uno solo con el otro. Pasando unos cuando segundos, se alejaron entre sí y se miraron con los ojos de ambos centrándose en el otro.

\- ...¿Entonces, me ensañarás tu habitación? - Comentó el cantante para romper el momento de "encantamiento" en el que ambos habían caído.

\- Claro, Mr Rivera - Dijo con una pequeña tonada juguetona el chico genio, dándole su ante brazo para que el otro se sujetara de ahí y poder dirigirlo en la habitación donde se hospedaría en dos noches.

Después de explicarle un poco las "reglas de juego" que era básicamente que podían hacer, donde se encontraba el baño, la cocina, la comida, las sábanas, y todo lo que uno necesita saber cuando va a quedarse a dormir en otra casa que no es la propia, pudieron moverse a la cocina. En ella ya había un tazón enorme lleno de Hotcakes que Hiro se había encargado de preparar antes de que el menor llegara. Cuando el músico presenció toda esa comida sus ojos le brillaron, provocando que viera al mayor, quien, se encontraba poniendo los platos y sacando un jugo de naranja natural.

\- ¿Que no vas a comer? - le cuestionó el pequeño Hamada.

\- ¡Claro! Se ve delicioso... - Pero se detuvo al pensar en la escena de esa misma mañana - Aunque... bueno yo ya desayuné - Comentó casi inaudible. El otro chico de cabellos negros cambió su cara repentinamente, una cara de desaprobación.

-¿Porqué desayunaste? ¡Quedamos en que te iba a preparar el desayuno! - Le reclamó ofendido al tiempo en que aventaba un trapo con el que había limpiado la mesa segundos antes.

\- ¡Fue culpa de mi abuelita! Ella siempre me obliga a desayunar antes de salir... o hacer cualquier cosa... - Se encogió de hombros, no le gustaba hacer enojar a Hiro y tampoco, soportaba a Hiro hacer berrinches, como ese.

\- Osea que todo mi esfuerzo ha sido en balde, gracias. - Pronunció cruzándose de brazos, sin embargo como él sí tenía hambre, no dudó en servirse cuatro hotcakes antes de seguir discutiendo.

\- Claro que no, es lindo... Además no me llené porque sabía que me ibas a preparar algo... - Explicó tomando un par de estos panqueques.

\- Tsk... - refunfuñó - Esta bien, solo porque hice demasiados pero para la otra que yo te haga el desayuno asegúrate de no comer algo antes - le señaló con uno tenedor que sujetaba en su mano derecha.

Miguel solo rió ante lo dicho, le sorprendía lo explosivo que podía ser su niño genio. Además parecía como si en vez de pareja fuera su hijo o hermano menor, le daba esa impresión, quizá era la diferencia edad la que le permitía tener tal idea.

\- ¿Soy "la niña de tus ojos"? - Señaló el mexicano para molestar a su acompañante.

\- ¿La qué de mis que? - Volteó a verlo.

\- La niña de tus ojos... Es una forma de decir que me cuidas mucho como si fuera lo más preciado para ti... jaja - Siguiendo con su burla. Hiro solo se encontraba desentendido y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Por supuesto bobo... Es... Es porque te quiero. - Tras esto dicho, ambos muchachos se dispusieron a terminar su desayuno.

Después de pasar las doce de la tarde, ambos niños se concentraron en jugar videojuegos, ver una película de ciencia ficción ( a elección de Hiro) cenaron algo que la tía Cass les había dejado en el refrigerador, era una especie de burritos muy fáciles de preparar. Obviamente Hiro fue quien tomó la iniciativa para cocinar, no quería que el otro se lastimara a lo que Miguel solo reaccionó rodando los ojos y suspirando. ¿Cómo decirle al americano-japonés que él ya sabía lo que era estar en una cocina?. Pero esta bien, le hacía feliz verlo tan concentrado en darle la mejor experiencia de su vida. Según a sus ojos.

Llegó la noche como un suspiro.

Se encontraban más que nerviosos por saber que compartirían la misma cama. De echo, ya lo habían hecho cuando solo eran amigos pero esta vez, era diferente.

\- Hoy si que fue divertido - dijo en voz alta el menor, acomodando sus cosas para poder dormirse como se debía.

\- ¿En serio te gustó? Es decir, no hicimos mucho... - Respondió el otro rascándose la nuca.

\- No importa, siempre que estoy contigo me divierto mucho... - Dijo el moreno mostrando una hermosa y gran sonrisa. Era tan linda que el mayor sintió sus mejillas arder un poco. Estaba acomodando la cama, lista para que ambos pudiera descansar. - Iré al baño, ya regreso... - Comentó para salir de la sonrisa hipnótica del menor.

Después de salir de la habitación, Miguel se encontraba abrazando una almohada. Su corazón latía más de lo que hacía cuando se confesaron. No sabía bien como debía comportarse. Nunca había tenido un novio antes, para empezar, ni si quiera había tenido un interés amoroso antes. Esos pensamientos lo dejaron embobado un largo rato viendo hacia la nada, cuando logró divisar sobre una mesita a la que le dedicaba una mirada vacía, una pequeña nota. Ante su curiosidad se levantó y la leyó con cuidado. Era una especie de lista, un itinerario, si, eso era.

Comenzó a leer punto con punto, la nota estaba bien planificada, tanto que le asustó y fue cuando decidió voltearla para ver la parte de atrás, que de echo era el inicio de la misma y de título venía un "El fin de semana perfecto". El mexicano se sorprendió, quiere decir que su querido genio de seguro estuvo planeando absolutamente todo y en efecto, así era.

 _9:00 am - Tía Cass se va del dep._

 _9: 30 am - Llega Miguel_

 _10:00 am - Desayuno_

 _11:00 am - Jugar_

 _12:00 pm - Ver "El gigante de acero"_

 _3:00 pm - Comida_

Y así continuaba la lista por día. Leyó la del sábado y le llamó en particular algo en especial

 _3:00 pm - Comida_

 _5:00 pm - Ver una película a elección de Miguel_

 _7:00 pm - Jugar juegos de mesa_

 _10:00 pm - Hacer "eso"_

\- "Eso"... - El pequeño mexicano rió por el como había escrito tal acto y no solo eso, también por tenerlo en cuenta en sus planes. A veces el mayor era muy tierno a su manera e inocente. Lo último lo hizo pensar un poco. ¿Hiro sería realmente inocente? Es decir, no es como si supiera que ve cosas para adultos o algo así pero...

\- Miguel, ¿Quieres que te lleve agua? - Escuchó la voz del otro acercándose, al parecer había terminado de ir al baño. Volvió a dejar la nota donde la encontró y regresó a donde se había quedado antes de que se fuera.

\- ¡No, gracias Hiro! - Gritó para que le escuchara.

Acto seguido entró el mencionado, dejó una botella de agua en una mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama. Eran ya casi las once de la noche. Habían pasado bastante tiempo platicando y viendo cosas en internet, la televisión, y cosas por el estilo. Era hora de dormir por lo que el mayor llamó al otro.

\- Hey, ya debemos acostarnos... -

\- Esta bien, pero realmente no quisiera dormirme... - Reprochó el menor con la almohada aun entre sus brazos.

\- Si no dormimos mañana no podremos levantarnos temprano - Insistió.

\- Suenas como mi mamá jaja, no, no quiero dormir - Desafió el pequeño.

\- Oh, no es de que quieras Miguel, es de que tienes que dormir -

\- Y si no quiero ¿que me vas a hacer? - Le miró con burla.

\- Así que me vas a desafiar... Pues si no te metes a la cama vas a tener que sufrir las consecuencias. - Le señaló con un dedo índice al tiempo en que lo miraba algo pícaro.

\- Estoy dispuesto ... - Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó de pie en la habitación.

Hiro no dudó en tomar una almohada cercana a él para lanzarla al músico. Le dio justo en la cara, algo que hizo que el mayor comenzara a reirse de burla al ver la cara sorprendida que puso el otro. Miguel, ante el acto sujetó la almohada que ya había tenido anteriormente entre sus manos y la lanzó de igual manera a su compañero de cama.

De inmediato comenzaron a lanzarse almohadas por todos lados. La habitación de Hiro no era muy grande, le era suficiente para tener su cama, su mesa de noche, su restirador, un escritorio de computadora, la televisión, un pequeño armario y unas cajas llenas de cosas de robótica.

También tenía en unas tablas que estaban sujetas a la pared unos muñecos que daban la apariencia de robots. De ahí en fuera, tenía bastante espacio para él solo y más para dos personas que estaban teniendo una competencia de almohadas.

\- ¡Jamás me detendrás! - Gritaba uno de ellos, golpeándose con fuera pero sin lastimarse para ver quien caía primero ante tal guerrilla. En un punto del juego, llegaron a la conclusión de que quien se cayera de la cama perdería. Así que ambos luchando cuerpo con cuerpo, con su gran y sofisticada arma de plumas se afianzaban a la cama, la cual ya estaba totalmente destendida por el juego de ambos.

Miguel golpeaba a Hiro, el otro igual, se empujaban, jaloneaban, aventaban, en fin, seguían siendo niños después de todo, un acto que al mayor se le hacía extraño experimentar dado a su coeficiente intelectual que no le permitía convivir con los demás niños como su propia naturaleza le exigía.

Esta pequeña guerra de dos chicos llegó a su fin cuando entre tanto movimiento, el menor de ellos que solo portaba una camisa de tirantes cayó cuerpo completo sobre la cama, quedando entre el colchón y jalando con él el cuerpo del joven Hamada.

Hiro se hallaba encima de este, sudando por en cansancio y ahora por los nervios. Se miraron atentamente, el mexicano le dedicó una tierna mirada, una inocente y cálida mirada. El chico genio se perdió ante sus ojos color marrón y fue así como por inercia, movió una de sus manos para aferrarse a la del menor.

La distancia entre ambos era bastante corta, podían sentir el aliento del otro.

\- Creo que ya me atrapaste...- Dijo el de tez tostada con suma ternura.

Hiro tragó ante tanta adrenalina. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía pero solo sabía una cosa: Quería en ese momento probar los delicados y hermosos labios morenos de su pequeño Miguel. su cuerpo reaccionó solo y ambos se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso. Fue lento y algo torpe al inicio, comenzaban a jugar con sus lenguas y el mayor de los dos pasaba su brazo por encima de la cabeza del que estaba abajo para acariciar sus cabellos.

Siguieron así por un buen rato, dando pequeñas pausas, sacando unos ligeros suspiros. Todo era perfecto en ese momento. Sin embargo, también estaban bastante cansados, por lo que se separaron y decidieron que ya era bastante tarde por lo que era mejor descansar.

Se acobijaron ambos, mirándose de frente, estaban de lado, no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos, sentían tantas cosas en esos momentos. El azabache menor tenía su mano libre cerca de su almohada. Antes de dormir el de mayor estatura movió su mano para poder tomar la del otro. Forjando un agarre entre ambos, enlazando sus manos.

Hubo mucho tiempo en el que ambos no podían dormir, solo se encontraba la oscuridad absoluta y dos chicos en el departamento. Se cuestionaban si era momento o no de empezar ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo Miguel aun no estaba listo y Hiro tampoco. Todo esto era tan nuevo para ellos que no podían simplemente hacerlo y ya. Tenía que llevar su tiempo. O al menos eso pensaban de forma aislaba.

Miguel temía arruinarlo ya que se sentía torpe de naturaleza con ese tipo de cosas, era bueno expresando su amor con palabras pero no necesariamente lo era con las acciones. Y Hiro, estaba más al pendiente de si cualquier movimiento haría sentir incómodo o enojar al mexicano.

Todo eso mantenía ocupadas sus mentes, y eso era porque también recordaron que cuando dieron su primer beso fue desastroso, bastante desastroso.

El moreno fue quien rompió el silencio primero.

\- H-Hiro... Oye, ¿Sigues despierto? - Miro a como podía al otro a pesar de la oscuridad.

\- S-Si... ¿Que ocurre? - Inclinó un poco su cabeza.

\- ¿Tu porqué quieres hacer, bueno, tener... sexo conmigo? - Que bueno que no había luz porque en ese momento tenía su piel totalmente roja de la pena.

\- ... Quisiera saber porque siempre encuentras palabras adecuadas para avergonzarme - Expresó el mayor que también se encontraba rojo como tomate.

\- Es decir, se que nos gustamos pero... ¿Porqué tenemos este mismo sentimiento por el otro?...- Suspiró al tiempo en que apretaba la mano que sujetaba con el mayor - Porque yo... hace mucho soñé algo raro, estábamos tu y yo... sin ropa, curiosamente te veías mucho más blanco en mi sueño, no se porque. - Continuó describiendo tal anécdota- Y nos acariciábamos mucho, habían muchos besos y otro tipo de cosas. Una vez escuché a mi maestro de biología decir que ese tipo de sueños se tenían cuando entraban las personas a la pubertad-adolescencia. Yo... No te quería decir porque pensé que ibas a sentir que era desagradable... Es decir, me da mucho asco verlo en la televisión pero contigo... se sentía diferente... - Soltó la mano ajena para hacerse bolita como podía en su propio espacio de la cama.

Al pequeño músico le provocaba mucha inseguridad decir tal cosa, pero sentía que era el momento, pensaba que era un pervertido y que quizá si el otro se enteraba de ello no lo vería de la misma forma, pero era un niño y por lo tanto un hombrecito, así que tenía todo el derecho de sentirse así, ¿no?.

EL mayor cuando sintió que la mano ajena ya no le sujetaba intentó mirarlo entre las sombras, puso su mano sobre la cabeza ajena y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos como lo había hecho hace rato.

\- Quiero... hacer ese tipo de cosas contigo porque... El solo pensar en ti y en mi en tal acto me... me vuelve loco...- Mencionó con la voz un poco ronca.

\- Jajaja, ¿un poco loco? - dijo sonriendo el pequeño Rivera.

\- Si, algo así ...- Se pegó más al cuerpo ajeno para sujetarlo entre sus brazos. - Porque quiero tener una conexión contigo y he escuchado que cuando haces eso con la persona que amas se siente muy bien... No se, además no has sido el único con ese tipo de sueños, yo también los he tenido pero no quería decirte porque... temía que me miraras raro y creyeras que era un pervertido.

Miguel miró con ternura al mayor. Al fin y al cabo pensaban en lo mismo.

\- Eres un tonto...- Le dijo sin más. Lo que provocó que el mayor se ofendiera.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices mocoso? -

-¡Oye! Tu también eres un mocoso - Le picó la mejilla para regañarlo - Bueno, entonces... Yo te conté mi sueño, ¿tu me contarás el tuyo? - Pregunto curioso.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, no te lo voy a contar, era muy explícito. - Dijo algo molesto y volviendo a su color rojizo.

\- Quiero saber como soñabas conmigo, andaaaa - Ahora él hacia una pequeña escena de berrinche.

\- No, era muy explícito - dijo frunciendo el ceño sonrojado, esquivando la mirada.

\- ¿Ah? Hiro Hamada, te exijo a que me digas que soñaste conmigo -

\- Será mañana, ahora ...- bostezó ligeramente - ...Quiero dormir ...- El menor le imitó. Había sido un día un tanto largo.

\- ¡Pos va! Pero no se te olvide ... mañana me contarás todos los detalles...- Dijo para comenzar a cerrar sus ojos, aun se encontraba en el abrazo del mayor, el cual le proporcionaba el suficiente calor para abrigarse.

\- No se me olvida, a lo mejor, te lo muestro gráficamente...- Diciendo esto último y casi inaudible para el menor, aproximo sus labios y besó la frente del pequeño músico - Descansa... Miguel...-

Y en un solo acto, ambos cayeron ante un sueño profundo, abrazados, esa noche no solo durmieron muy bien uno al lado del otro, también se podían escuchar a sincronía los latidos de su corazón.

 **-°.°-**

¡ Ahhhhhh! Perdón si me tardo en escribir, esto de los fics no es lo mio jaja. Pero, entre Lunes y Martes tendrán la actualización.

Repito: Al inicio iba a ser un one-shot pero lo voy a dividir en 3 episodios. Eso espero jaja. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

Me alegra saber que les ha gustado y que esperan que continué. En serio muchas gracias, lo valoro muchísimo. 3 Y también gracias a quienes han leído esta pequeña historia aunque no dejen comentarios(?)

Y no se preocupen, tendrán lo que buscan el siguiente capítulo *wink*, realmente la intención es que fueran al grano desde el primer cap con respecto al hard, pero sinceramente so n tan lindos que no puedo contener escribir una historia de trasfondo para esto. (Pero les advierto que son menores de edad así que son inexpertos y medio bobos pero ya lo leerán después jaja). Así que espero que lo disfruten.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y redacción, ahora si no le di una leida para saber que tal había quedado. Pero en fin. Cualquier cosa aquí estaré, gracias y nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	3. Una nueva experiencia

Una nueva experiencia

Era el segundo día "viviendo juntos", solos, en el departamento del mayor. Era extraña tal afirmación ya que sonaba como si fueran unos adultos responsables que estaban a inicios de un matrimonio, al menos en lo más profundo de su mente así lo sentían. Los días para ellos estando juntos eran los mejores desde que tenían conciencia de sus sentimientos por el otro. Hiro por su parte había aprendido con Miguel a tratar con personas de su edad e incluso a superar aun mejor la pérdida de su único hermano y Miguel había descubierto muchas cosas que jamás había imaginado que existían o que se podían hacer con ayuda de la tecnología. La madurez del asiático y la inocencia del mexicano se empataron perfectamente para crear una relación especial, básicamente era un complemento perfecto.

Solo que aquel día, sábado, se había pasado bastante rápido y los bellos durmientes apenas se despertaban tras su pequeña noche de desvelo. El Hamada encargado del lugar fue abriendo sus ojos, sintiendo la luz proveniente del sol que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto. Poco a poco fue divisando lo que tenía frente a él hasta lograr enfocar con claridad a cierta persona que estaba oculta entre su pecho.

Era una escena sumamente tierna, el menor estaba acurrucado en medio del torso de Hiro, respirando tranquilamente y aun dormido, por supuesto. Parecía un angelito que había caído a su cama esa misma noche, incluso logró ver una pequeña sonrisa que se mostraba en sus labios. En ese momento pensó en despertarlo de una forma cursi y un poco chiclé como darle un beso en los labios al menor para poder activar sus sentidos, pero, aun era un chico totalmente tímido y rechazó tal idea al momento, por lo que solo decidió checar la hora para continuar con su itinerario de ese día.

-¿¡LA UNA DE LA TARDE!?- Se alarmó el azabache de despeinados cabellos. Si, sin darse cuenta se habían despertado ya para la hora de la comida.

\- ¡Miguel despierta! Ya es bastante tarde – Siguió alarmado el mayor, chasqueando un poco sus labios ante el horario tan vespertino. Si bien, por la influencia de ambas culturas que tenía en su sangre más los compromisos de estudiante lo hicieron ser una persona bastante madrugadora. Y ahora no solo había perdido toda la mañana sino que su itinerario también había sufrido unos cuantos cambios. Bastantes en realidad.

\- Mnn... pero...mama Elena... No quiero ir ...- Diciendo entre sueños, casi inaudible para los oidos del que estaba despierto.

-Miguel, levantate, ya es muy tarde y no hemos comido nada, ni si quiera desayunado... - se preocupó un poco, estaba provocando que su amado cantante no estuviera consumiendo sus alimentos a las horas indicadas y aun estaban en periodo de crecimiento así que comer en demasía lo veía como algo importante para el desarrollo de los jovenes.

\- Mm... - Solo lanzó un suspiro profundo, para volverse a acurrucar el de tez morena, hasta que, después de cinco minutos de estar llamándole para despertarlo, el asiatico-americano tomó uno de los cojines que se encontraban libres y con el golpeó la cara del mexicano.

-¡Que te despiertes flojo! - Expresó con ligera molestia, vamos, ya era tarde, tenía hambre y no iba a esperar a que su novio se quedara dormido todo el día. ¡No aprovecharían en absoluto su tiempo! Su preciado y único tiempo juntos.

\- ¡Auch!¡Oye! - Le contestó a forma de grito el de tez morena, sobándose un poco la naríz en la zona principal donde recibió aquel golpe. - ¿Porqué tanta prisa? ... Es sábado y no hay escuela... - Justificó mientras que se alejaba del cuerpo ajeno y se estiraba acompañado de un gran bostezo. Hiro solo se le quedó mirando con una expresión indiferente ante su comentario.

\- Precisamente porque es fin de semana tenemos que usar sabiamente nuestro tiempo, así que vamos, es hora de desayunar o comer, o lo que sea... No pensé que fueras tan dormilón- Se quejó visiblemente, parándose de la cama y comenzando a doblar las cobijas a la par en la que recogía su cojín.

\- Pues no...pero... en mi casa no puedo dormir más allá de las ocho de la mañana y... - bostezó nuevamente el pequeño Miguel - Y si me paro tarde, mamá Elena comienza a regañarme ... también mi mamá... - Terminando su oración con algo de pesar, aunque el quisiera quedarse toda la tarde dormido no le era posible. Los Rivera eran también una familia bastante madrugadora, algo que les influenció mamá Imelda, quien siempre trató de trabajar desde temprano en el negocio de los zapatos. Pero, de vez en cuando como todo niño el Rivera amante de la música quería descansar más que hacer labores del hogar desde tan temprano.

Tras recoger y acomodar la habitación del asiático, este, hizo una pregunta al aire.

\- ¿Quieres meterte a bañar en lo que termino de acomodar aquí? ... -

\- No, tu métete a bañar mejor, yo soy el invitado, voy después...- Le respondio con una sonrisa.

\- Eres el invitado, métete a bañar tu mejor. Tengo que preparar el desayuno - Insistió, quizá era de darse cuenta sin esforzarse pero, cuando Hiro tenía en mente algo ya no podías sacarlo de esa idea y lo que él quería se hacía. Cosa que ha causado muchos problemas en su vida en realidad.

\- Jajaja, ¡pero también puedo ayudarte a cocinar! Estamos juntos en esto, ¿oh no? - Le guiñó el ojo al tiempo en que terminaba de doblar una de las cobíjas que habían usado. - ¡Ya se! ¿Y si nos metemos los dos a bañar? y después podremos hacer los dos el desayuno.

Hiro no sabía si lo que escuchaba era lo que en verdad había dicho el mexicano. y, tras un análisis rápido de lo que fueron esas palabras, su cara comenzó a colorarse de un carmín intenso. Es más, hasta esquivó la mirada y reaccionó con clara verguenza.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! Es decir... yo.. tu.. e... no... - Mientras tanto Miguel se reía por dentro de lo lindo que se veía Hiro ante ese tipo de reacciones. - B-bañarnos juntos es... bastante rápido...- Dijo casi inaudible. Vaya que eran un par de tontos.

\- Eres tan rojo como mi sudadera favorita jaja... - Rió claramente y continuó con la conversación - Pero ambos somos niños, sabemos lo que... tenemos no va a ser raro vernos desnudos bañándonos... - Le respondió con bastante naturalidad, al tiempo en que Hiro pensaba un "pero no es lo mismo". - ¿Que nunca te bañaste con Tadashi cuando eran niños? - El de menor edad preguntó con gran curiosidad. En su caso, fue normal que en su infancia compartiera el baño alguna vez con uno de sus primos y para el era bastante común, era más divertido aunque claro, eso era cuando el era mucho más pequeño.

-...¿no? ... No es normal... Bueno, cuando mis padres... fallecieron tenia unos cuantos años y Tadashi me cuidó pero solo un año... a los cinco podía bañarme perfectamente solo...- Alardeó sobre su persona al tiempo en que recordaba los lindos momentos que pasaba en su infancia con su hermano, su querido hermano.

La única persona en el mundo con quien podía hablar sobre Tadashi era Miguel y la Tía Cass claro. El de nacionalidad latina le había ofrecido la confianza necesaria para contarle lo que había sucedido con su hermano mayor. De vez en cuando se daban conversaciones de ese tipo, donde sacaban recuerdos de sus familiares fallecidos. Con ayuda de Miguel, Hiro había aprendido a no temer a la muerte y le había hecho creer a una parte dentro de él de que existía la vida después de la muerte y que mientras que recuerdes a tus seres amados ellos nunca te dejarán solo.

Pasó el tiempo, eran ya las tres de la tarde en punto, por lo que ambos decidieron mejor ya no bañarse si quiera, sus estómagos les estaban exigiendo en esos momentos proteína o cualquier otra cosa mientras que fuera comestible. Así fue que lograron preparar un poco de huevo revuelto acompañado de pan que tenían en la alacena y frijoles refritos, también prepararon unas sincronizadas en el horno de microondas y prepararon jugo de naranja. Eran pequeños pero no inútiles en la cocina. El americano-japonés decía que cocinar era fácil con solo seguir la receta y el mexicano tenía todos los conocimientos que necesitaba gracias a su mamá y a su abuelita.

Pasaron un agradable momento comiendo. Platicaron sobre varias cosas, muchas sin importancia pero daba igual porque ambos estaban bastante cómodos el uno con el otro, así que para las seis de la tarde, ya estaban casi a reventar, habían terminado de comer, recogiendo la cocina y dejándola limpia, solo veían al reloj con detenimiento, medio día desperdiciado por haberse levantado tarde. Pero no era momento para andar pensando en el "hubiera".

\- Y... ¿Qué quieres ver? - Preguntó el de tez blanca.

\- Mmm cualquier cosa mientras que te guste y esté buena, adelante - Y no era muy exigente sinceramente.

\- No, no, yo ya escogí ayer, te toca a ti escoger, ahora. - Le inclinó el control remoto para presionarlo más con su desición. Miguel no estaba seguro de que pedir, estaba acostumbrado a ver videos viejos de películas de un cierto cantante que ahora despreciaba. Pero como su novio era más que insistente, sabía que si le decía un "no" o un "no sé" Iba a tomar cartas en el asunto, presionándolo de todas formas y terminando por ver algo que quizá no tenga interés en esos momentos.

Así que mientras que intentaba pensar en que podrían ver para entretenerse, una canción se escuchó a lo lejos, una que a él le gustaba mucho, probablemente era un carro que había pasado con sus bocinas a un volumen alto.

\- ¡YA SE! - Gritó con bastante euforia - ¡Hagamos un Karaoke! ¿Por qué no cantamos? - Miró ilusionado y con unos brillitos en sus ojos al mayor quien, no estaba muy de acuerdo con hacer esa actividad. Él no cantaba y menos en público y muchísimo menos frente a su novio quien era un excelente cantante.

\- No estoy seguro... - Dijo sin rodeos el medio japonés.

\- Pero dijiste que ibamos a hacer lo que yo quisiera, y bueno, eso quiero hacer... andaaa - Insistiendole al tiempo en que cortaba la distancia entre ambos.

\- No, canto horrible y lo sabes... -

\- Pero estamos solos~ - Mencionó con un tono juguetón - Además no cantas feo, cantas mejor que muchos de mis compañeros de secundaria -

\- No intentes convercerme - Dijo firme el mayor, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Que aburrido eres ...- Refunfuño Miguel - Tal vez ... debería de mejor buscar a alguien que sea músico como yo... Algo así como mamá Imelda y papá Héctor - Siguió con el propósito de molestar al chico. A su tiempo, Hiro estaba comenzando a hervirle la sangre al imaginar que su querido mariachi estuviera con alguna otra persona que no fuera él.

\- Pues, si prefieres estar con niños inmaduros que ni se han de saber las tablas de multiplicar, las leyes de la física y las leyes básicas del algebra, pues bien por ti... - Se defendió con los brazos aun cruzados el de mayor estatura de la habitación.

\- Nunca he necesitado tu brillante mente... Hiro Hamada - Y eso le dolió en el orgullo al científico. Estaba a punto de comenzar una disputa entre ambos, que, al inicio fue un juego pero mientras más comentaban más salían las chispas de la furia.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la vez en la que casi repruebas tu clase de matemáticas y tuve que ayudarte a estudiar? ¿ah?- Seguía en posición de ataque el medio asiático. ¿Cómo se atrevía a despreciar lo que había hecho por él?

Miguel se quedó callado y trató de defender el argumento que el otro le había encarado. Además de seguir metiendo cizaña para provocarlo

\- Pues... Pues... Pude haberle dicho a Juan que me ayudara, pero te lo pedí a ti porque se que te ibas a poner celoso - Juan no era alguien muy relevante en la historia de Miguel, solamente era un compañero de clase, casi un amigo que era muy bueno en las materias de ciencias exactas y naturales. Pero, era obvio que el mexicano del lunar arriba del labio le había pedido a Hiro su ayuda porque en ese entonces solo eran amigos y quería pasar tiempo a solas con la persona que le gustaba.

\- ¿Yo celoso de ti? claro que no, ¿Cómo te voy a celar si se que nadie más se te acerca? No tienes ningun tipo de atractivo... - Diciendo molesto con el ceño fruncido, digamos que era muy dificil controlarse respecto a las emociones se refiere y si agregamos que el de tez morena le había dañado el orgullo, además de citar a alguien más en su plática, lo hacían mostrarse molesto.

\- ... Oh... - Miguel no tomó tan bien eso último. No era un niño muy seguro de si mismo, esta más que claro por el simple hecho de que no podía enfrentarse a su propia familia para seguir su sueño de ser músico. - Eso... Eso fue grosero... Si tu dices que no tengo ningún tipo de atractivo entonces ¿porqué soy tu novio? - Dentro de la mente de ambos, se preguntaban cómo es que habían llegado a ese punto. Al de tener una pelea de ese tipo. Si habían tenido peleas antes, podrían decirse "normales", pequeñas discusiones por ver quien tenía la razón o por que simplemente Miguel le reclamaba a Hiro de que fuera más amable y más meloso con él.

Hubo un ligero silencio. Estaban discutiendo como si fueran en la primaria, y sin ningún motivo aparente, al menos no uno justificable. El menor de los Hamada suspiró fuertemente, gruñó un poco y se masajeó la cara con sus manos, sin voltear a ver al otro chico quien le miraba fijamente con una pequeña expresión de molestia en sus ojos.

\- Perdón...- Soltó por fin el pequeño científico - No se que estaba diciendo, ni si quiera porque estaba molestándome...- Agachó la cabeza y segundos después volteó a ver a los ojos de su preciado mexicano, tratando de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora estaba avergonzado.

\- Mmm... Estabas molestándote porque no sabes cantar...- Miguel aguantó reírse a carcajadas, pero estaba sonriendo de todas formas. Quizá su debilidad era que, como cualquier mexicano, era muy fácil tomar el sentido cómico a todo, además de sentir ligero placer en molestar a otro.

Después de eso, un silencio volvió a aproximarse, pero esta vez cuando quisieron romperlo los dos chicos no dejaban de reirse a los cuatro vientos. Incluso ellos mismos se daban cuenta de que estaban siendo lo suficientemente tontos para hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua por ese tipo de cosas.

\- Pues si es lo que quieres... Te demostraré lo contrario - Sonrió de lado el mayor con un aire de prepotencia. No le gustaba perder, al menos no cuando le desafiaba el otro. Se levantó y prendió el estéreo que tenían en la sala. Sacó de un cajón de una de las repisas dos micrófonos que fueron conectados y calibrados correctamente, además, conectó en ese momento su celular con una de las bocinas y un cable con la televisión que estaba en la misma sala. Miguel se asombraba del como podía un solo aparato tener para tanto pero era debido a que él no estaba tan acostumbrado a cosas tan tecnológicas, apenas tenía una televisión y un VHS.

Hiro entonces tomó uno de los micrófonos y lo extendió hacia el menor, haciéndole una invitación a que lo tomara.

-Vamos ¿qué esperas? - Dijo un poco insistente el de cabellos despeinados. Por su parte, el joven Rivera estaba anonadado, no pensó que la palabra Karaoke se la tomara tan en serio. Así que, tomó el micrófono y decidió comenzar a cantar, pero no una canción normal, hace poco había escuchado una no tan conocida que le daba mucho sentimiento por la letra.

\- ¡Quiero que cantes conmigo primero! - Dijo al tiempo en que le jalaba del brazo para colocarlo frente a la pantalla.

\- Ok? ... Pero no tengas tantas esperanzas... ¿Conozco la canción? - Preguntó con intriga el otro.

\- No creo, pero espero que te guste - Se aproximo al celular del mayor y puso en cierta plataforma la canción que quería, la buscó con vocal para que se fuera guiando dado a que la letra podía verse en la pantalla. Regresó al lado de quien sería parte del dueto. Puso _"play"_ a la canción y comenzó a sonar una introducción musical con un ritmo bastante familiar a las canciones que Miguel solía interpretar y que en el pueblo se solían escuchar.

El pequeño mexicano suspiró un poco y miró el rostro del semiasiático. Así fue como comenzó a cantar.

\- _Yo quiero ser algo especial, en tu mirada, en tu camino..._ \- Desde el inicio Hiro se quedó pasmado al escuchar lo melodioso que sonaba la voz del menor. No por nada había sido fácil que entrar a esa escuela de música. Decidió seguir con la canción aunque por ende no se sabía el tono del como iba la letra.

\- _Aunque yo se, que a nuestra edad, solo será un amor..._ ¿de niños? - Dudando al último si estaba cantando correctamente y si la letra era correcta, a su parecer era bastante... específica.

\- ¡Aquí vamos los dos! - Dijo mirándole fijamente con emoción, dado el aviso, Hiro prestó atención para poder seguirle el paso a la entonación de Miguel y al ritmo de la canción - _Mi corazón... es chiquitito pero te quiereee..._ -

\- _Amor de niños, amor, tan inocente amor, amor de niños, amor, que nunca miente...Amor de niños, amor, tan de repente amor, amor de niños, amoooor, de siempreeee..._ -

Así continuaron con la canción. Cantándola a como Hiro podía y Miguel divirtiéndose por ver su reacción. La letra era bastante melosa para el gusto del pequeño genio, pero era bastante dulce ver a su novio tan emocionado, tanto que de alguna manera pensó que Miguel se había identificado con ella en algún momento y porque, por alguna extraña razón en el pueblo donde ambos vivían las personas los trataban aun como unos niños, no era como en SanFransokyo donde a su edad podían ir y venir por toda la ciudad, salir con cualquier persona, llegar pasando las ocho de la noche, en fin. Aquel dueto se sintió único, como si el tiempo se detuviera en esos momentos, el pequeño asiático jamás había cantado algo al lado de alguien, de hecho no le gustaba cantar, además de no tener el talento no lo veía como una actividad entretenida. Pero de nuevo, ahí estaba el joven Rivera para hacerle cambiar su mundo y su perspectiva de las cosas.

No solo cantaron esa pieza, se animaron tanto que comenzaron a poner muchas canciones, al final, se habían entusiasmado y se estaban divirtiendo bastante, competían entre ellos, hacían unas canciones como burla, imitaban cantante; Nunca se imaginaron que se entretuvieran tanto solo por pasar el rato cantando, quizá el menor si, pero para Hiro era algo inesperado.

Llegó un momento en que el mayor escogió una canción para dedicársela a su novio. El de tez morena veía con detenimiento que iba a ser lo que iba a cantar... por lo que solo se dedicó a escucharla.

\- Presta atención porque solo por esta ocasión cantaré para ti aun con mi voz poco capacitada para ello... - Suspiró un poco antes de comenzar - ... ¡Damas y Caballeros! Ahora, le dedicaré esta canción al más lindo, amigable y talentoso músico...mexicano, que pude haber conocido en mi corta vida - Haciendo una reverencia como si estuviera en un escenario.

Miguel no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante lo dicho. Enfocándose totalmente en los ojos del mayor, no entendía como es que siempre lograba que el otro le sacara suspiros de un tonto enamorado. Y, ssí fue como comenzó a sonar la voz del Hamada, cantando a como podía.

" _Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
Would you laugh  
Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you love  
Hold me in your arms tonight_

 _I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_"

Asi decían unos fragmentos de la canción y por obviedades, Hiro dominaba el idioma y era una canción que empataba perfecto con sus sentimientos hacia Miguel y que de alguna y otra manera siempre que la escuchaba le remitía al de tez morena pero, el chico a el que iba dirigida la canción digamos que no tenía la comprensión total del idioma por lo que cuando terminó Hiro, el mexicano no supo que realmente responder.

\- ... Estuvo muy linda... pero no entendí nada jaja ... - Encocíendose un poco y rascándose la nuca ligeramente. Sentía mucha pena que la única canción que le dedicaba el otro no la haya podido entender debido al idioma.

\- Sabía que no le entenderías ...- Dijo Hiro con notoria supremacía. Quizá no quería que supiera que tanta cursilería le había dicho a su actual pareja. Por lo que se mantuvo feliz por ello. Al otro chico no le pareció para nada la nula explicación de la letra.

\- ¡No me parece justo! - Saltó para hacer justicia de que le revelara el otro el verdadero significado de la letra que hace poco había escuchado.

Iban a continuar una semi "discusión"cuando el reproductor cambió automáticamente a otra canción que sonaba ligeramente más ruidosa. A la par, se comenzaron a escuchar unos golpes horribles en la puerta del departamento que rentaban los Hamada.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron en su diálogo, cruzaron miradas preguntándose mentalmente en quien podría ser a las las ocho y media de la noche, si, el tiempo de nuevo se había pasado volando.

Los golpes a la entrada siguieron hasta irse volviendo cada vez más acelerados y más agresivos. A Miguel le dio ligeramente un poco de miedo. No sabía quien podría ser pero... se imaginaba lo peor. Hiro se posicionó en frente de la puerta y echando a Miguel atrás de él. Se asomó por el ocular y logró divisar a una persona que ya ubicaba sin problemas.

\- tsk... rayos...- Expresó el mayor desganado.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es? - Cuestionó el otro.

-... Solo es... una vecina...- Estaba pensando seriamente en no abrir por ningún motivo pero la insistencia por parte de la otra persona seguía por lo que no tuvo opción, quería que dejara de molestarlos. Por lo tanto, el asiamericano terminó girando la perilla, dejando a la vista a su "agradable" vecina.

\- ...¿si? - Preguntó con un poco de miedo el de cabellos despeinados.

Ay, su vecina, era nada más ni menos que una anciana amargada que le había la vida imposible a Hiro, siempre se quejaba de que "los vecinos hacen mucho ruido" "El gato de los vecinos se metió a mi casa" " El niño vecino llega tarde" "Las luces de los vecinos están encendidas hasta noche" "Siempre escucho martillazos en el departamento vecino" "Los vecinos esto" "Los vecinos lo otro". Etc, no dejaba respirar a Hiro ni un segundo, ni a su tía. Ambos habían concluido desde hace mucho que quizá está así por haber sido dejada por su esposo hace mucho por una extranjera, más específico, por una extranjera con rasgos asiáticos y por eso su odio al menor. Esa información la obtuvieron un día en que la mencionada vecina se quejó abiertamente frente a todos y sacó a relucir un poco de su oscuro pasado.

\- ¡USTEDES ESTÁN HACIENDO MUCHO RUIDO! - Subió el tono de voz de la nada. Asustando un poco a Miguel, de nuevo.

\- ... Ok, señora... cálmese. Claro que no, estamos escuchando música a un volumen normal -

-Pues no me dejan dormir... Apagenla de una buena vez - Insistió la mayor señalando el interior de la casa, como si supiera donde estaba el estéreo.

\- Pero son las ocho y media de la noche, ¿quien se duerme a esa hora? - Expresó Hiro para debatirla. No fue una gran idea.

\- ¿Así respetas a tus mayores jovencito? Mi hora de sueño es cuando a mi se me de la gana, a esta pobre anciana con los años encima, no le hace bien trasnocharse. Llama a tu tía Casandra, le voy a decir que eduque mejor a su chamaco chino igualado -

En esos momentos el pequeño Rivera se sorprendió, no era nuevo para el encontrarse gente así, pero momentos como ese agradecía que su abuelita no estuviera amargada y solo ... tuviera un poco acelerado el motor aveces.

\- ... Amm mi tía, y se llama Cass para su información, no Casandra...-

\- ¡Es lo mismo! -

-... Amm lo que usted diga, mi tía... no puede venir ahora, salió a la capital de México... ¿la Ciudad de México? Y no puede atenderla ahora...- Sonrió creyéndose triunfante.

Pero, Miguel sabía que esa no era la mejor contestación para una anciana, en un pueblo y en un país como el suyo. Estaban perdidos, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- ¿Así que están solos ustedes dos?, ¿Solos? ¡IMPRENDONABLE! Dios nos libre de que tanta cosa pueden hacer dos niñatos solos en un departamento, de seguro han de estar tomando, bebiendo, peor aun, ¡drogándose! ¡Santa virgen!¡ Para de delincuentes! - Señalando a ambos y haciendo expresiones sobre exageradas en el pasillo.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí "Esta loca" pensaron a la par sin si quiera hablarse. El rencor de la persona de tercera edad, más que su tía no estaba no pintaba bien.

\- ¡Voy a ir a buscar ahora mismo a la señora de los departamentos para que me escuche! No puedo creer que tu tía Casandra haya dejado solos a estos pandilleros... -

¿Qué podían hacer? Hiro se preocupó de sobre manera, no podía preocupar a su tía estando tan lejos y habiéndole dado la palabra de que cuidaría la casa y se cuidaría él solo. Además, la rentera era una señora bastante seria, apática, también amargada por desgracia y sabía que un escándalo así les quitarían el departamento sin pensarlo.

Si, estaban perdidos, y podían escuchar en sus oídos el cómo los regañarían no solo esas dos señoras, también su tía y... Oh no, incluso la familia de Miguel. Todo era un caos, hasta que un ángel en forma de una chica de secundaria apareció en la escena.

\- ¡Abuelita! ¿Qué haces aquí? ...- Era una niña de catorce años de edad aproximadamente, tu cabello era marrón y su piel era blanca, estaba peinada de una coleta y vestía un vestido blanco con tocados rosas.

\- ¡Leonor!Nada mi'jita, aquí poniendo en su lugar a estos escuincles - Mirando con rabia a ambos chicos que miraban bastante sorprendidos la escena, además de tener la respiración agitada de los nervios.

\- ¿Hiro? - La chica vio al chico mayor a ella. Leonor, la nieta de la vecina de los Hamada, venía de vez en cuando a visitarla para traerle pan, frilojes o cualquier otra cosa que su abuelita necesitara, por lo que más de una vez le tocó presenciar como el asiático era victima del mar humor de su familiar y también lo que la llevó a conocerlo un poco.

\- Hola... Leonor... -Saludó el de chaqueta azul sin muchos ánimos y también sin mucha seguridad ya que estaba a punto de ser desterrado del edificio.

\- Que tal...- Le siguió Miguel.

Ahora, todo era... incómodo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Abuelita, mira la hora que es, ya empezó tu telenovela, si no nos apuramos no veremos si María Isabel y Jose Emmanuel se casan o no! - Insistiendo la chica de vestido blanco.

\- Oh, es verdad...- Respondió la mayor recordando en lo último en que se había quedado dicho programa televisivo.

\- Vamos, vamos... adelantate tu, ahorita llevo tu cocol- Le mencionó con ternura la chica.

En toda esta escena, la parejita se quedó observando solamente, esperando a que tuviera una solución pronto su problema y ... así fue. La señora vecina -odiada por Hiro - Se fue lentamente a su respectivo departamento, olvidándose por completo de todo el escándalo anterior, era lo poco bueno de tratar con una persona en la ancianidad.

Hiro tras reaccionar por lo visto, se sacudió un poco y agradeció a su heroína.

\- Uff, gracias, de nuevo... De no ser por ti nos hubiéramos quedado sin donde vivir...- suspiró aliviado.

\- Esta bien, ya se que mi abuela es desesperante... - Rodó los ojos, se detuvo un poco al recordar que con ellos estaba el pequeño mexicano. - ¿Quién es el Hiro? - Preguntó la chica curiosa.

\- Ah... él es Miguel, mi... mi... - Y de nuevo esa duda existencial, siempre que conocían a alguien tenían ese dilema de decir que solo eran "amigos" para no causar controversia en un pueblo tan pequeño, su relación seguía siendo un secreto y por ende, se quedaba un vació extraño en ambos al no ser sinceros - Es mi mejor amigo ... Vino a pasar el fin de semana conmigo pero como estábamos escuchando música muy "fuerte" según tu abuela, pues nos metimos en este problema... -

"Mejor amigo" Nunca Miguel había sentido un dolor tan fuerte en su pecho por ser presentado así, ni si quiera cuando solo eran eso. Su expresión no se pudo ocultar ante los ojos de la mayor a él, esta, sospechó inmediatamente que había algo raro entre ellos, además de haber notado la pausa dudosa de su conocido. Cosa que a Leonor no le pareció en lo absoluto.

\- Bueno, esta bien, yo los dejo o mi abue comenzará a gritarme por tardarme tanto... Bueno, - subió sus hombros - Gusto en conocerte Miguel... - Se despidió sin darle mucha importancia para después mirar al medio japonés y tomarle ligeramente de la muñeca, acercándose notoriamente a su cuerpo - Ahora me debes un favor Hiro, ¿Qué tal una salida al parque tu y yo solos? ... No me contestes ahora, piénsalo. Nos vemos~ - Dijo al final, depositando un beso en la mejilla del genio, guiándole un ojo al alejarse de la entrada de su departamento hasta entrar al de su familiar.

Todo pasó tan rápido que ambos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, bueno, exceptuando el menor. En cuanto cerraron de nuevo la puerta el de ascendencia asiática pudo regresar a sus sentidos.

\- Ah si, la música...- Se aproximó y apagó el estéreo quitando su celular del adaptador. El ambiente se puso un poco tenso pero el mayor no sabía exactamente porqué.

\- ... ¿Hiro? ...- le llamó un poco quedo el mexicano -

\- ¿Si? Dime...- Volteó a ver al otro con curiosidad.

\- ¿Tu y ... la güera de ahorita llevan... mucho conociéndose? - Preguntó sin más, era común hacer bromas y escenas de juego de él poniéndose celoso pero ya en términos serios no le gustaba ser así ya que sabía perfectamente bien que Hiro no le pertenecía pero digamos que un extranjero superinteligente, atractivo y con un aura de misterio era un blanco fácil para las chicas, sobre todo las que querían algo "exótico".

\- Algo así, digamos que me la topo seguido porque viene a visitar a su abuela... Además me ha ayudado varias veces a quitármela de encima...- Expresó sin más.

\- ...Creo... que le gustas...- Dijo de golpe el joven músico, encogiéndose un poco mientras sostenía su brazo con su mano libre.

\- Pfff... no digas tonterías, ¿Como voy a gustarle? - Hizo un ademán con la mano, dando a entender que la posibilidad era nula.

\- En serio, yo lo vi, vi como te veía... y, como se despidió de ti, como se comportaba contigo... No se necesita ser muy observador para darse cuenta de eso... - Insistió.

\- Mmm... Bueno pero aunque le guste a ella ¿Eso a mi que me importa? - Siendo sincero, le valía un comino si a alguien le gustaba o no, es decir, no le gustaba que se guiaran por lo superficial, como muchas veces sucedía porque sí, en su estadía en Santa Cecilia como en su viaje de todos los días a la capital del estado donde se encontraban, siempre las niñas saltaban con él esperándolo conquistar pero su personalidad huraña que incluso la agudizaba aun más, le permitía tenerlas alejadas lo suficientes. Lo más importante era la universidad y su proyecto, no fue a México para buscar novia.

\- Bueno, es que ella es muy bonita... - Mencionó algo triste en su voz, se lamentaba muchas veces tener que soportar ser un niño y no una niña con la que Hiro pudiese estar, quizá todo sería más fácil y además no tendría que tener miedo de lo que dirían en su pueblo, en su familia. Sin embargo a la par de tal sentimiento de tristeza estaba un ligero sentir de molestia y de celos por que alguien se haya atrevido a acercarse de ese modo cariñoso a SU novio.

\- Claro que no... Solo es simpática, tiene un cabello lindo...- Comentó un mucho cuidado, guardando los micrófonos en su lugar de origen.

\- ¡Aja! Así que si te gusta... - Lo miró con rechazo, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no, argg... es solo eso, su cabello y ya, no por ese comentario ya vas a pensar que me gusta - Se intentó defender, realmente no le veía nada maravilloso a esa niña, y su comentario de cabello era porque le recordaba mucho al de una querida amiga de SanFransokyo, no era el mismo tono, pero lo tenía igual de largo y sedoso.

\- Aja... - Le miró aun fijamente con molestia - Bueno... siempre he pensado que es mejor que te quedes con una niña, ojalá fuera una niña...- Esquivando la mirada, mientras se tiraba al sofá agotado.

Hiro se sorprendió de lo que el menor decía, era la primera vez que le mostraba esa faceta de pensamientos, si le había comentado lo utópico que sería si alguno de los dos fuera niña y así no tener que luchar contra los que se opongan en su relación pero jamás lo había visto ponerse tan mal por no ser una niña, o escuchar que le dijera que se fuera con una.

Tras una mueca de preocupación, Hiro se aproximó a Miguel para sentarse al lado suyo. Esperó un poco, no sabía que palabras formular para animarlo.

\- Oye... Sabes... em... yo... - Balbuceó un poco antes de continuar, no estaba seguro de sus palabras, pero solo tenía claro que quería animar a su pequeño músico. - Yo no podría salir con una chica... por más bonita, simpática, inteligente, que sea... ¿Sabes porque? - Volteando a ver al menor, esperando una respuesta.

-... Porque... ¿eres gay? - Contestó sin verlo a la cara, con la cabeza gacha.

Hiro solo se dio una bofetada mental tras lo dicho. - Claro que no bobo... - Dijo con molestia acercándose lo suficiente mientras le tomaba con una de sus manos el mentón del mexicano para hacer que voltear a verlo directamente a los ojos.

\- No podría salir con alguien más porque yo no me enamore de ti por ser hombre o mujer... si no porque se trata de ti, y una persona como tu es inigualable en este mundo... -

Y por segunda vez en el día, Miguel estaba a punto de explotar. Esas palabras habían sido tan lindas para él que de inmediato le llenaron los ojos de pequeñas lágrimas. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a tal persona en su vida?. De inmediato el mexicano se lanzó a los brazos del mayor, tumbándolo sobre el sofá quedando encima de el por la energía de tal abrazo.

\- ¡Auch! - Expresó el mayor al pegarse la cabeza con el brazo del sofá.

\- Lo siento... - Dijo sin más el menor, se quedaron un momento así hasta que Hiro comenzó a besar al menor por la cercanía que mantenían en ese instante.

El beso fue suave, profundizando un poco, se dejaron llevar lentamente, hasta que el de el de tez blanca pasó una de sus manos por debajo de la playera del otro. Miguel se exaltó un poco y le dejó explorar por debajo de su prenda. Hiro acariciaba lentamente la espalda ajena, comenzando a acariciarla a la par en la que iba el ritmo de su respiración.

Se detuvieron para tomar aire, tal vez ya era el momento.

-... Miguel... ¿Podemos?... - Preguntó con un poco de duda, obteniendo un pequeño color carmesí en sus mejillas.

\- ...Shh... - Colocó uno de sus dedos en los labios ajenos para detenerlo - Eso no se pregunta... - Sonriendole con ternura.

Caminaron a la habitación del joven Hamada, no se apresuraron, al contrario, tomaron su tiempo y decidieron bañarse, cada uno por separado, siendo el primero en salir Hiro, sintiéndose nervioso al esperar a su pareja. No sabía como reaccionar, realmente no sabía que hacer, es decir, sabía que hacer pero en ese preciso momento le era complicado recordar todo lo que había estudiado con anterioridad. Se quedó a la orilla de la cama pensando y esperando, solo tenía una toalla que cubría sus intimidades. Se sentía más nervioso que la vez en la que hizo su examen para la universidad, vaya que era algo muy importante para él.

En eso el pequeño rechinido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo estremecerse, estaba dando la espalda a esta, por lo que volteó lentamente para ver a Miguel con el cabello aun un poco mojado, una ligera toalla amarrada en todo su cuerpo y sus mejillas rojas completamente, visibles a pesar de su tono de piel. Hiro tragó saliva, se puso de pie y caminó con nerviosismo hacia su pequeño y querido novio, extendiéndole la mano para hacerle una invitación a que se adentrara a la habitación.

Se sentaron en cuclillas ambos, frente a frente, con las toallas fuera de la vista, sin embargo, sus miradas aun no se cruzaban, estaban tan avergonzados que solo miraban hacia abajo.

Duraron así unos segundos, el tiempo se les hacía eterno.

\- ... Y bien... v-vamos a hacerlo... - El asiático- americano fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-..s-si... - Contestó tímido el menor. - Y... Y bien... C-Cómo lo hacemos?... -

\- ¿Cómo que como lo hacemos? ... - Arqueó sus cejas ante la pregunta.

\- S-si... en biología... me enseñaron como ... un hombre y una mujer... _cof_ ...hacen eso... - Dijo esquivando la mirada - Pero... ¿cómo es con dos... hombres? ...-

\- ... ¿Qué?... Es decir, querías... que hiciéramos esto pero no sabes como se hace? ¿Que.. no... investigaste antes? ...- Cuestionó el chico genio sin cambiar su postura sobre la cama. El menor solo negó con la cabeza, mirándolo desde abajo con un rostro de "No me regañes". El de tez blanca se sorprendió... No se le hacía razonable y tampoco se sentía con las ganas - nula pena - de explicárselo. - Ven acercate... - Le señaló, el menor solo se inclinó ligeramente en frente colocando su oido cerca de los labios del mayor.

\- ¿¡Que!? ... Entonces vas a meter tu pajaro... en mi hoyo... - Dijo sin creerlo, le terminó sorprendiendo más de lo esperado.

\- ¡Miguel! ¡No lo digas así, lo hace sonar peor! - Diciendo ligeramente molesto, pero por la vergüenza.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es así? ... - Le cuestionó para reafirmar si ese tenía que ser el sacrificio, a su mente y entendimiento claro está.

\- Si, muy seguro, creí que lo sabías, entonces ¿que fue todo eso de querer tener sexo conmigo y que habías soñado cosas pervertidas? - Preguntó viéndole a los ojos con un leve puchero.

\- Bueno, en ... las cosas que he visto no pasan más allá que muchos besos y abrazos y de estar desnudos... y solo eso... - Arrugó un poco la sábana sobre la que estaba sentado. El mayor suspiró con fuerza, al parecer su niño era más inocente de lo que él imaginaba. Tomó las manos del menor y las sujetó con fuerza para hablarle directamente.

\- Escucha, hay más cosas, pero necesito saber que estás seguro de esto, no quiero lastimarte y tampoco quiero que te estés quejando después ... - Se quedó presenciando el brillo de aquellos ojos canela que tanto le gustaban. Fueron un par de segundos los que experimentó el menor al dejar su confianza en manos del pequeño genio - Entonces... ¿Si estás listo? - Tragó saliva el mayor.

\- Estoy más que listo - Dijo con bastante seguridad el de tez morena.

Acto seguido, Hiro se levantó de su lugar, apagó las luces y prendió una lámpara que apenas y daba suficiente luz, era un brillo tenue, de color cálido, dejando reflejar sus sombras en la pared que tenían a un costado. Volvió a posicionarse frente al mexicano, sentándose frente a él de cuclillas como estaban anteriormente. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, podía incluso escuchar los de Miguel, Su garganta estaba seca y constantemente tragaba un poco de saliva para mantenerla hidratada y no ahogarse, sus manos sudaban a más no poder, incluso mucho más que la vez en que le pidió que comenzaran a ser novios, agachó la mirada y cuando subió sus ojos para encontrarse con los contrarios, se encontraba ahí, su amado novio, mirándole con la mayor paz y ternura del mundo, con su sonrisa típica que le decía "Todo irá bien".

Tras esto, comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo ajeno haciendo como primer contacto un beso tierno y tranquilo, poco a poco, sus labios comenzaron a jugar con los contrarios, jugando un poco, cuando pasaron un par de segundos buscaron profundizar más tal acto, el menor fue el primero en intervenir su lengua en la cavidad ajena, Hiro se sorprendió, no pensó que tan rápido pasaran a tal etapa, decidió dejarlo, seguir a su ritmo, se sentía tan bien tan solo estar así, besándose, tanto que no podían dimensionar que tan bien se sentiría llegar más allá que solo eso.

Hiro tomó las mejillas del menor, aprisionándolo y sujetando su cabeza con cuidado, decidió continuar, siendo un poco más agresivo. La boca de ambos comenzaba a cansarse y también sus pulmones comenzaban a exigirles aliento. Fueron testarudos, pues querían un rato más, aunque ellos mismos no lo creían, el estar desnudos, frente a frente, estimulaba tales caricias y las hacía más... interesantes.

 _"¿Qué es esto? "_ Se preguntaba el menor de los pequeños que se hallaban en el cuarto. Una especie de nerviosismo y de cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo se hacía presente, un calor que emergía desde su vientre, será que... ¿Se estaba excitando?.

Hubo una pausa, respiraron agitados y se sonrieron ambos, Miguel decidió voltear a su entrepierna a ver curiosamente que era ese ardor que sentía y... en efecto, era su miembro erecto, afortunadamente no era el único que se encontraba en tal situación. Recorrió un poco con su mirada la distancia entre ambos y logró divisar a el miembro de su amante, era... ligeramente más grande que el suyo, sin querer salió un pequeño quejido de los labios del menor.

\- ¡Mph! Es porque eres más grande que yo... - Mirando con desdén tal extremidad del otro muchacho que sobresalía sin duda.

\- ¿Qué?... Oh vamos, apenas ni terminamos la pubertad, te crecerá pequeñín... - Dijo el joven científico para hacerle burla a su acompañante.

\- No me digas pequeñín, tu también eres un niño ¿recuerdas?...- Le señaló con ligera molestia.

\- Niños o no, en estos momentos no vamos a hacer _cosas de niños_...- Señaló Hamada tomando con una de sus manos la pequeña y delgada cintura del menor de los dos para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Dudó unos segundos sobre lo que haría, algo que desde hace tiempo había deseado y se sentía culpable por aprovecharse de la inocencia del menor pero, el otro no tenía miedo y tampoco estaba asustado, por lo que decidió proseguir.

Estando lo suficientemente cerca acorraló con una de sus manos al aparato de ambos, comenzando así a masturbarlos de arriba hacia abajo.

\- ... Mnn...Hiro... -

\- ... Shhh...-

-...Esto es raro...- Dijo sin más, sintiendo como el ardor de su pelvis crecía y no solo eso, podía percibir como su prepucio subía y bajaba con los movimientos que el otro chico hacía sobre su miembro. Comenzó a relajarse, sabía perfectamente en lo que el otro hacía, por ende se le hizo fácil abrazar al cuerpo de su querido asiático, así los genitales de ambos estarían más cerca y además de ese modo podría estar más cerca de su corazón el cual latía con demasiada fuerza o al menos así lo percataba - ... ahh... es raro ... pero me gusta... - Sonriendo para sí, rodeando con sus brazos al mayor.

Por su parte Hiro continuó con su misión, el sexo de ambos comenzaba a humedecerse con el líquido preseminal que salía tímidamente además de hincharse lo suficiente para estar "listos". El acto del otro chico se le hizo sumamente tierno, juraría que explotaría por lo que cuando decidió que era suficiente preparación, lo separó de su cuerpo y comenzó a besarle nuevamente, esta vez mucho más intenso que otras veces, exploraba la boca ajena haciendo una danza única entre su lengua y la del otro, decidió morder uno de sus labios de manera suave, tampoco quería lastimarlo. Acompañado de tal beso estaban unas cuantas caricias en todo el torso del menor, exploraba la forma de su cuerpo, su espalda, sus pecho, sus clavículas que podían sentirse perfectamente, su torso que denotaba ligeramente sus costillas, todo era maravilloso y lo mejor, solo era para él. comenzó a acostarlo a la par en la que analizaba el cuerpo de su pequeño Rivera hasta dejarlo apoyado en la cama, acostado, viéndole de una forma que jamás creyó.

\- ¿Porque eres así de tierno? ...- Preguntó casi como queja, era injusto, bastante injusto que su querido niño mexicano tuviera tales facetas en el rostro, además de un cuerpo tan lindo. No, en serio no era justo.

\- ¿Porqué así nací? - Respondió el otro con las cejas arqueadas, no entendía su pregunta, el no estaba haciendo nada en ese momento como para que le dijera eso. Mientras que analizaba el porqué de su pregunta, se quedó pasmado analizando al mayor, su piel tan blanca, brillando por el sudor que comenzaba a emerger, su abdomen, el cabello que le caía cubriendo la cara al mayor, el menor de los Hamada era uno de los seres más hermoso que jamás había visto. No sabía porqué. Pero se alegraba de que alguien tan... extraordinario como el asiamericano haya terminado con alguien tan común... como lo era él.

Hiro decidió no contestar al respecto, decidió ir al grano con sus actos. Se posó sobre el cuerpo del más pequeño viéndolo atentamente. Su mano derecha comenzó a tocar lentamente el torso de Miguel haciendo un recorrido de arriba a abajo, la piel de tal chico era sumamente suave, jamás pensó que sería así, podía ver también como subía y baja su pecho recostado, denotando la respiración acelerada por la excitación. Se agachó y comenzó a besar cada parte del cuerpo ajeno, iniciando por el cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos y hasta un chupetón.

\- ...¡O-Oye!Eso duele...- Le miró disgustado el victimario.

-... Perdón.. yo...- Comenzó a justificarse cuando fue interrumpido de repente.

\- Si me haces uno yo tendré que dejarte uno también, hay que ser justos... - Le miró serio para luego reirse amistosamente.

Prosiguieron donde se habían quejado. Hiro volvió a tragar seco y bajó su cabeza para lamer el pecho del moreno acercándose específicamente a uno de sus pezones. Inició por acariciarlo con su mano para estimularlo lo suficiente, luego decidió utilizar su lengua, dando unos ligeros círculos alrededor del pequeño botón marrón. Succionaba y mordía un poco. Estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no se le ocurrió ver a su novio para saber si todo marchaba bien, fue hasta un pequeño gemido que su vista subió para encontrarse con un rostro sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y jadeante.

-... Miguel, ¿estás bien? ...-

-...S-Si... continua, por favor... mnh...-

Después de lo dicho, el menor se llevó sus manos a su boca, evitando que salieran más sonidos raros de sus labios, era vergonzoso y bastante extraño, le daba suma pena. El mayor dio por sentado que estaba bien, por lo que prosiguió, continuó con el otro botón, acariciándolo lo suficiente para que se encontrara erecto, igual que como lo había hecho con el otro pezón, succionó suavemente y jalaba con sus dientes la carnosidad que sobresalía del pecho de tez morena.

Prosiguió así hasta bajar su mano a los genitales del menor, tomando los testículos del mismo y comenzando a masajearlos en conjunto.

\- ... Mhhhh... ¡Ahh! ... - Se escuchó un gemido proveniente del mexicano. Se sentía tan locamente bien. Estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza pero valía totalmente la pena. Todo lo que le hacía su novio era tan delicioso, ¿cómo es que no se enteró de esto antes? . Fue así a como se dio cuenta de algo raro que pasaba aquí.

\- ... ¿Hiro?... nggh... anww...¿C-Cómo...sabes... todo esto? ...- Preguntó a como podía, dejando el antebrazo sobre su rostro para ocultar su notoria vergüenza. El otro estaba más que feliz con las reacciones del menor, quería decir que lo estaba haciendo bien y que había valido la pena sus horas de "estudio".

\- B-Bueno... Cuando tuve mi primer sueño húmedo contigo... además de sentirme la peor escoria del mundo, decidí... que quería hacerlo realidad y... empecé a estudiar mucho sobre... sexo homosexual... - Lo ultimo lo dijo bastante quedo, si hubiera ruido como lo habitual quizá ni si quiera lo hubiera escuchado pero como eran ya las diez de la noche no había mucha humanidad transitando por los alrededores. Miguel solo se rió internamente, Hiro también era muy lindo, a su manera.

\- ... Así que ... veías porno...- Dijo de forma pícara al tiempo en que gemía una que otra vez, el otro seguía con su tarea de estimularlo moviendo hábilmente su mano que atrapaba a los testículos ajenos.

\- ... ¡C-Claro que no! - Exclamó esquivando la mirada - Estaba... documentándome sobre como tener sexo correctamente... era solo eso, material de referencia - Se defendió a como pudo y con las mejillas ardiendo, de la pena y por la excitación del momento.

\- C-Cla...mnng...clarooo... - Siguió el menor, siendo sarcástico con su respuesta, bueno, al menos esos videos de "referencia" estaban sirviendo, iba a continuar hablando hasta que vio los dedos del mayor frente a él.

-...¿P-Podrías...? - Dijo el de tez blanca con un poco de inseguridad en sus palabras, obviamente el inocente y pequeño mexicano no entendió a la primera pero dada al éxtasis que estaba experimentando fue fácil seguir sus instintos y tomó con suavidad la mano ajena para comenzar a lamer cada uno de sus dedos. Recorría con su lengua de arriba a abajo, en especial el dedo índice, los moría, los succionaba, viéndose claramente bastante sexy a los ojos del de ascendencia asiática. Por su parte Miguel comenzaba a divertirle aquello, además se sentía muy incluso para él. Cuando decidió terminar tomó la mano ajena entre las suyas llevándola hasta su propio miembro, haciéndole una invitación que el otro tomó con gusto.

\- ... ¿Continuamos? ...- Dijo con ligera lujuria, una que no sabía si quiera que tenía. El otro al decidir acatar las ordenes del de menor edad agachó su cabeza y comenzó a lamer ahora con su lengua el glande del otro. Colocando justo la punta de esta sobre la entrada del miembro ajeno. Continuó el recorrido, bajando por los testículos y llegando al límite del orificio que se encontraba a fácil visibilidad.

El joven rivera por otro lado se dejaba hacer, sabía a grandes rasgos lo que implicaba tener relaciones pero nunca imaginó como se sentían o como realmente se hacían. Estaba en serio satisfecho de que el otro tuviera idea de que hacer. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron cancelados al sentir como comenzaban a invadir su entrada.

-... Ahh...Bien... Ahora si se siente raro...Nhhg...-

\- ... Solo será un poco más...- Hiro continuó metiendo su lengua en la cavidad inferior del moreno, la metía y sacaba para ir acostumbrando la entrada. Lamiendo desde el trasero hasta el nacimiento de los testículos, repitiendo tal acto una y otra vez. Notó que dejaba poco a poco de temblar la parte inferior de este, decidiendo así que era hora del siguiente paso.

\- Voy a... meter mis dedos, te lo digo para que no te ... asustes ¿de acuerdo?... - Prefirió avisar antes que cualquier cosa, Miguel por ser primerizo ( al igual que él) y un poco sensible, podía no reaccionar correctamente si solo actuaba sin comunicarselo.

-... Adelante... - Contestó con una respiración agitada, estaba pesándole el hablar.

Dicho esto el dedo del de ojos rasgados comenzó a invadir tal orificio, metiendo el indice, comenzó a separar las paredes internas a este, haciendo unos ligeros movimientos que le fueran abriendo espacio dentro de Miguel. Estaba más que nervioso por miedo a lastimar su interior, era una tarea un tanto difícil, además tenía que prepararlo correctamente o si no, iban a tener consecuencias después y probablemente él tendría que aguantar los berrinches del otro.

Cuando sintió ligeramente floja la piel que rodeaba el orificio fue momento de meter un segundo dedo, ahora era más fácil pues abría y cerraba constantemente la entrada con ayuda de ambos, explorando más a profundidad, sintiendo como el colon que invadía hacía espacio para que entrara.

\- .. Awnh... Nghhh... Hiro... ahh...- Si antes había dicho que era raro, ahora era mucho más raro, los dedos dentro de él se sentían tan extraño, pero lo más extraño era su entrada recibiendolos adecuadamente, podía sentir como su músculo de tal orificio se abría y cerraba a su merced, a la vez en la que un ligero líquido iba inundando su parte inferior.

El mitad americano prosiguió con su labor, ahora eran tres los dedos que estaban dentro de la cavidad.

\- ¡ Ahhn! ...- Dejó salir Miguel un poco de dolor en su voz, no esperaba que pudiera abrirse tanto su ano.

\- Solo falta uno más... aguanta ...- Y dicho esto, introdujo el cuarto dedo que hacía falta, ambos se movían diestramente dentro de la cavidad, metiendo todos y sacándolos continuamente, sintiendo como por fin, el músculo que le rodeaba estaba suficientemente flojo. Exhaló tranquilo, ahora sería más fácil para el hacer lo que seguía, no sin antes detenerse y voltear a ver al menor.

Se aproximó a su querido novio quien estaba tapando su rostro con su antebrazo. Le tomó y decidió tomar su mano, besándola tiernamente para luego buscar que lo mirase a los ojos. Ahora el mexicano era quien observaba lo lindo que se veía el otro, tan preocupado por el, tan amable. Generalmente Hiro no mostraba su lado meloso, eran frases ocasionales o momentos en los que estaban solos en los que de hecho se mezclaba su enojo con vergüenza. Ahora no, todo ese comportamiento se desvanecía, era como ver otro totalmente.

\- Miguel... voy a entrar...- Mencionó con ternura.

\- ... Hiro... - Dijo al tiempo en que extendía sus brazos para acercarlo hacia el. - Estoy felíz... - Dijo al tiempo en que unas ligeras lágrimas salían de sus ojos - ... Estoy a punto de ser uno con la persona que más amo en la vida... - sonrió a la par.

Si hubiera un color que describiera todas esas emociones juntas, todos esos sentimientos unidos, no sabrían cual sería, si encontraran palabras que lo describieran, el alfabeto y todos los idiomas se quedarían vacíos, simplemente era indescriptible.

Dentro del asiamericano brotó una paz interna tan única que no le dejó pensar muy bien sus movimientos. Cuando por fin reaccionó, tomó su miembro y comenzó a introducirlo en el cuerpo moreno que tenía frente a él. Lentamente fue adentrándose más y más en la pequeña cavidad, sus dedos le habían hecho el favor de dejarlo lo suficientemente grande para poder introducirlo pero seguía siendo un poco estrecho.

\- ... Ahhnn... H-Hiro... d-duele un poco... Nhh... - Miguel jadeaba al tiempo en que sentía el miembro ajeno dentro de él, era totalmente nuevo, pero obviamente le causaba malestar, era su primera vez después de todo.

\- Respira... intenta respirar y no te tenses, relájate... Yo, estoy aquí - Y al tiempo en que le dijo tales palabras posó su mano sobre la ajena, entrelazándose en un solo agarre.

El mexicano intentó obedecer a su pareja, tranquilizando sus respiraciones y dejando descansar la parte baja de su cuerpo. Después de estar un poco acostumbrado ambos concordaron sin dirigirse palabra, que era hora de continuar. En un apretón de manos se dieron la señal de que estaban listos. Fue entonces que Hiro metió más a profundidad su miembro, llegando hasta donde podía y comenzando a moverse, dando embestidas ligeras, moviendo sus caderas lentamente, de poco a poco para no herir al otro.

Fue así unos cuantos segundos, moviéndose adelante y atrás, la cama comenzaba a rechinar y las voces de ambos iniciaron a ser escuchadas en el cuarto, pequeños gemidos que se hacían presentes en la habitación. Una estocada tras otra, sus cuerpos comenzaban a calentarse aun mas, su respiración era más frenética, incluso estaba llegando a un punto más profundo dentro de tal cavidad.

\- ¡Ahhh! ...NHH!... ¡A-ahí! ... Se siente bien...Hgnn... H-Hiro... más ahí... p-por favor...-

\- ... Nggh... d-de acuerdo... nnhg...-

Continuó en el punto donde se había quedado, dando estocadas más frenéticas esta vez, sin detenerse, mientras más aceleraba más sentía como dentro del moreno el músculo de su colon absorbía su miembro, provocando una sensación inigualable, única y que se sentía increiblemente bien.

\- ... H-Hiro... ¡ahhh! ... ¡más! ... Nggh... -

-... M-Miguel... fuu... Ahhh...-

\- ... Mnngg... Hiro... siento ... q-que... voy a ex...plotar - Decía apenas audible el menor de los dos chicos, mordiéndose el labio en el acto, era cierto, tal ardor que emanaba de su vientre se hacía más presente en todo su cuerpo, su espalda experimentaba una especie de toques eléctricos que nunca había conocido, estaba llegando al límite.

\- ... Y-yo... también... - sonrió al notar la vista que le daba en ese momento el otro, tan sonrojado, jadeando, gimiendo, con la saliva escapándose de sus pequeños y morenos labios. Estaba excitado a más no poder. Se inclinó para robarle un beso. El otro le correspondió en seguida, sujetando los cabellos despeinados del mayor, jalándolos al sentir la corriente de éxtasis en su espalda. No pararon ni un segundo de juntar sus labios, ni si quiera para tomar aire, aunque, claramente respiraban lo suficiente en algunos ratos a la par en la que la pelvis del joven Hamada se movía con frenesí sacando y metiendo su miembro del interior de su chico.

\- ... Ahhh!... Hiro.. Hiro!... Ya no aguanto... voy... voy a...Mnggg.. - Y sin más, se corrió al sentir un orgasmo llenar todo su ser, su primer orgasmo. Un gemido bastante fuerte se oyó en toda la habitación. Algo que llamó la atención del mencionado y no solo eso, le prendió lo suficiente para también acercarse al clímax de su unión.

\- .. Miguel... Nggh...- Gimió con fuerza, tomando con sus manos el rostro ajeno, buscando su mirada con desesperación antes de concluir con el acto y antes de dejar libre su esencia dentro del otro - ... Miguel... tu... nng... tu eres lo que más quiero en este mundo...- Concluyó para cerrar sus palabras en un tierno beso.

En el rostro del menor se podían percibir unas lágrimas que brotaban y caían en las sábanas, mojandolas al momento en que tenían contacto con ellas. El pequeño cantor estaba felíz, felíz de que su sueño se hizo realidad, unirse con su persona especial de nombre Hiro Hamada.

\- ... Hiro... - Le llamó al tiempo en que comenzaba a descansar su respiración. El otro ya terminado de dejar su semilla correr libremente le miró, aun sin apartarse de quien le llamaba - ... Hiro... gracias... por amarme -

El semiasíatico solo rió un poco, separándose por fin del otro y acostándose aun lado para abrazarlo consigo.

\- Al contrario... gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida... -

Tras esto solo se sonrieron con suma inocencia, el pequeño Rivera se acurrucó en el cuerpo ajeno y sin más se quedaron en silencio, juntos, como si en ese momento no hubieran palabras suficientes para describir cuanto se amaban. Pareciera incluso que ahora sus almas estaban unidas para toda la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Aclaraciones del autor_

Hola.

 _Antes que nada me disculpo por no haber publicado nada, sinceramente no esperaba que el servicio social, más la escuela, el trabajo y otro proyecto en el que estoy me absorbieran tanto. Bueno si, pero no para ... no dejarme escribir._

 _Quiero agradecerles infinitamente todo el amor que le han dado al fanfic, espero que les guste este capítulo. Y si, esta historia es suuuuuuuper dulce. Así que si no les gusta el fluf pues ya ni modo porque los hice leer hasta acá._

 _Y pues, falta domingo y el final que creo que serán en el próximo capítulo._

 _Repito, gracias por la espera, gracias por todo su apoyo. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y redacción, cielos, tenía tanta prisa que no me fijé en si estaba bien escrito o no. Perdón._

 _Otra cositaaaaaa_

 _Vi que a muchos les gustó mi ilustración, gracias en serio, muchas gracias ;A; .. lo hice con amor y pues decidí compartirla para el mundo. Así que el link de la imagen en Tumblr, es mi cuenta y además, hice unos dibujitos basados en el fic (sonhardcofcof) así que tengan cuidado al abrirlos. Les dejo el link 3_

Dibujos nswf

post/172366520166/holaaaa-3-soy-la-autora-de-algo-m%C3%A1s-se-los

Dibujo camita(?)

post/172370460261/les-presento-mi-fanart-higuel-con-amor-con

 _Los amo! ;A;)/ y gracias_


End file.
